Coming Together
by BaSingTei
Summary: AU where Aang saved the world on his own, without meeting Katara. Now they do meet under awkward circumstances. Follow their friendship blossom into love now that they have finally found each other.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey! Here is another story from me that's fun for teens and adults alike. I don't think I will have any lemons for this but if I do, I'll just post the link on tumblr and change the rating of the story. Got some inspiration while doing research on cultural ceremonies and this little things started and spiraled way out of control. Doing it with the prompt for Kataang month September 2013, prompt # 1. Here you go, please remember to review! 3**

This meeting was going to go on forever. The southern watertribe princess was sitting upright with perfect posture in her delicate silken navy robes. On the inside however, she wanted to be slouching with her head on her hand in boredom. These council meetings had the tendency to run on into the late afternoon due to the fact that many of the older men loved hearing themselves talk. While the earth kingdom representative droned on, Katara resisted the urge to drum her fingers across the table, slipping her eyes over all the other men in the room and stopping at a friend, who caught her glance. Their eyes locked and the Firelord rolled his eyes, giving a little smirk that spread across the room to her face. Neither her, nor Zuko could stand to hear this drabble much longer. As the man continued to talk consistently about what could be counted as a pet within the limits of Republic City, Firelord Zuko stood and interrupted him, much to everyone's relief.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I believe we are all clear on the guidelines and restraints, Councilman Tao."

The man hesitated with his mouth agape, but decided to defy the Firelord another day.

"Yes, well, perhaps we can continue this tomorrow..." He said meekly.

With that, the head councilman took his gavel and woke everyone who was sleeping with a loud clang, announcing that meeting to be adjourned. As all the men got up, so did she, staying behind and stretching, relaxing with a soft sigh. Zuko came up to her and smiled, feeling slightly sheepish for how he had embarrassed the poor man.

"It was a kindness to everyone." She said, knowing exactly how he was feeling.

"You know me so well, Princess." He chuckled and she cringed.

"Stop that, you know I hate that." She ordered him.

"That's why I do it, your highness." He said with a small bow to her.

"I mean it. If you don't stop I will soak you where you stand, oh great Firelord." She threatened with a warning glare.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I'm done. I promise."

Her look softened and she started to walk towards the doors, motioning for him to follow. He did and walked by her side, stepping through the massive city hall building together.

"It's nice to see you again Zuko. It's been a few months since we've last met. What brings you out here? Certainly not these tiny, trivial meetings."

"No, I am actually meeting an old friend here. He's new to Republic City and needs to be shown around."

"Ah, some old geezer who'll lose his way?" She said with a smile that she tried to cover with her hand.

"No, but he is very important to the making of this city... I've told him all about you..."

Katara stopped walking and eyed him with a grimace. He looked back to her, curious as to why she stopped.

"Oh Spirits... not another one..." She said and crossed her arms.

"He's different from the other ones-"

"Zuko, no. No more blind dates! You are awful at finding decent guys for me to go out with. And for the last time, I don't need a man!"

"You have to at least meet him Katara. He's unlike anyone you've ever met."

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to me?" She asked both him and the spirits.

"Because I don't like seeing you alone."

"I have lots of friends. I have you, Toph, Suki, and even my brother when he's not busy."

"Yes but we aren't around all the time. We all have other duties to attend to, while you are solely a council member. You stay here all by yourself and it worries me."

"Zuko..." She said and came up to him. "I'm not lonely. I keep myself busy..." She lied through her teeth with a soft smile. He sighed and held out his arms to her. She stepped forward and they embraced. After a few moments he broke their encounter and held her by the shoulders.

"Please, just meet him. He wants to meet you so badly." He pleaded with her.

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but crumble. She knew he was just doing what he thought was best for her, no matter how much it annoyed her.

"Fine. But I swear, this is the last one. No more after him." She said and he smiled, letting go of her shoulders as she walked passed him, getting back into step together as they exited city hall. The sunlight blinded them temporarily, letting their eyes adjust as they looked upon the grassy court yard before the city hall. After the squinting session was over, they walked down the stairs towards the open grassy area.

"So...when am I going to meet this mystery man?" She tried to ask nonchalantly, but the anxiety was clear in her voice.

"I actually asked him to meet me here. He should be here any moment. That's why I ended the meeting so quickly."

As he finished talking, a shadow appeared in the sky and started to head toward them.

"There he is, punctual as always."

Katara looked up to the sky as the dark figure grew closer. It was a massive form. The shadow grew larger and larger, coming to focus and landing with a roar on the grass before them. It was some giant white fluffy flying monster, with a young man riding atop its head. Zuko didn't seem surprised in the least at the beast. The man on the monster slipped off his head easily, landing softly on the grass. he walked toward Zuko who has taken off towards them without Katara's notice. She followed behind him, curious yet cautious. When the two finally came together, they embraced like old friends would.

"Zuko." The young man said.

"Aang. it's been much too long."

They ended their embrace and Zuko held his shoulders, looking him up and down.

"You're taller than me now."

The man just laughed and patted his arm. "I should be done growing, I promise."

They exchanged a laugh and Zuko let go of one of the man's shoulders, motioning to Katara behind him who stepped up to his side. "Katara, I'd like you to meet my friend, Avatar Aang."

Her ocean blue eyes met with his silver ones and she was frozen in time, taking him in. He was tall, slender yet very muscular, with a shaved head, clean face, and tattoos of blue arrows on his head and arms that completely captivated her. Before she could say anything, he was bowing to her with his hands in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Katara."

" 'Lady' Katara?" She asked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I was told you don't like being called by your official title. I mean you no disrespect."

She was shocked and looked to Zuko, who had a smile on his face. She shook her head and bowed deeply, unbelieving that the Avatar was showing her such respect.

"Please, just 'Katara' is fine. I am happy to finally meet you, Avatar Aang."

He smiled and stood up straight, waiting for her to come out of her own bow before meeting her eyes again. "If I get to call you Katara, you may call me Aang. No title needed between friends. Right Zuko?" He said without taking his eyes off Katara, drinking in her beauty.

"Right." He said with a nod.

She looked from the Avatar to the Firelord and back, taking Zuko by the shoulder.

"Mind if I borrow him for a second?" She asked.

"By all means." He replied calmly, not taking his eyes off of her.

She dragged him away and punched Zuko in the arm once out of earshot.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"The Avatar? Really?! You couldn't have given me more of a heads up before you introduce me to the most important man on this planet?"

"What? It wasn't that bad."

"I must look like a complete idiot to him! Did you see the way he was staring at me?"

"Yes I did, and I can tell you from experience that look was not one of judgment. He's very intrigued by you."

"What lies have you told him about me?" She asked incredulously.

"How about you go find out for yourself. You are being very discourteous to our guest." He smirked and walked back over to Aang's side, motioning for her to come forward with him. She did come over and Aang watched her every step, his eyes darting from her chocolate hair to her stunning silk robes that complimented her skin so beautifully it was almost heart breaking, to those eyes of sapphire again. He couldn't help but smile at her. To him, she was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen, a factor that caught him by surprise as Zuko never mentioned what she had looked like. She walked up to him and gave another small bow.

"I apologize for my rudeness. Our Firelord friend has not told me much about you. I have only heard of your amazing journey and swift victory over Firelord Ozai. Things I'm sure you are forced to talk about all the time." She stood up straight and was caught in his gaze again. He was so incredibly charming, it made her feel off.

"It's alright. Zuko has told me much about you. But there are still questions I have. We could maybe have a nice conversation while Zuko shows me around. Will you accompany us?"

"Actually, I'm not available to be your guide tonight. I am leaving you in the care of Councilwoman Katara while I attend to some business of my own before tomorrow's big meeting."

If looks could kill, Zuko would be on the ground. She shot him a look of shock but then tried to recover, smiling nervously to the Avatar who looked pleased.

"Great! We'll have a chance to talk more." He responded enthusiastically. She blushed at his eagerness. She was certainly not expecting to meet the Avatar today, let alone, being alone with him all day and showing him around the huge city that had blossomed in the earth kingdom.

"Sounds like you're all set. I'll see you both tomorrow." She smiled and walked away, waving at them and leaving them in an awkward silence. She felt panicky and extremely nervous as his gaze came back over her. He seemed much too calm.

"What did he mean he would see us both tomorrow?"

"He didn't tell you? I'm kind of here to stay. And I'll be at the meeting tomorrow to purpose a few new... construction ideas." He trailed off, not wanting to give any spoilers.

"Oh. I was under the impression you were just visiting. If you are here to stay, where do you live?"

"That's kind of why the meeting tomorrow is so important..." He said and looked away from her.

She caught on. "You don't have a place to live? But you're the Avatar! How can you not have a place to stay?"

"Can we drop the subject? You'll understand tomorrow, I promise. I know it doesn't make since now, but it will. I would love for you to show me around this city and maybe to a nice Inn when the day is done." He pleaded with her, looking back into her eyes.

She wanted to pry, being nosy like she was, but there was something about those steel grey eyes of his that made her insides melt completely. The silence between them was interrupted by her growling stomach, embarrassing her to no end. It was late afternoon, probably about 4pm. Too late for lunch and too early for dinner. Aang laughed at her and broke the tension.

"Are you hungry at all? I know a place not too far from here with a great variety of food." She asked softly.

"Sounds great. I'm a little hungry myself. Do you want to fly or walk?" He asked, as if that sentence was normal for him to ask.

"Fly? You mean..." She looked around him and at the fluffy monster. "On that thing?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll introduce you!" He said taking her by the hand and pulling her over to the Bison. Her heart fluttered at their contact. He was acting like they had been friends for 5 years, not 5 minutes. But she wasn't going to argue with the Avatar. When they were up close to him, Aang put a hand on his massive head.

"Hey buddy, I want you to meet someone. This is Katara. Katara, this is my best friend, Appa." He smiled and looked to her, not letting go of her hand. She was a little scared being so close to something so big. The beast looked at her with a low growl and sniffed her... then finally licked her, taking her by surprise. She laughed and let go of Aang's hand, petting him on the nose.

"It's nice to meet you too, Appa. Aang, what is he?" She turned while petting him on the head, his fur softer than it looked.

"He is a sky bison. And my companion. We're living relics... we're both the last of our kind." He said with a sad smile. She felt sorrow for him and let the subject drop as another creature scurried off of the bison and onto Aang's shoulder. "Oh, and you can't forget Momo." He said with a happier smile. Katara leaned her hand forward and petted him.

"Nice to meet you too, Momo." He left as soon as he came with a chirp, flying off to Appa's saddle. Aang looked to Katara and offered his hand out to her.

"Let's fly. Just tell me where to go."

"I don't know... we can walk it's really not that far." The fear was evident in her voice.

"It's safe, trust me." He said, still holding out his hand to her. She reluctantly took it and he jumped on top of Appa's head with the help of some nicely timed aribending, Katara landing right next to him. She folded her legs to her side and let go of his hand, letting him take the reins.

"Appa, Yip yip."

And they took off, her letting out a little shriek of terror and grabbed his arm, for fear of falling off. He looked to her and laughed, not minding her sudden closeness.

"Even if you do fall, we'll catch you, don't worry."

"How comforting..." She trailed off and rolled her eyes as they soared on through the sky.

"Where to?"

Katara looked down and saw how high they were, getting another panic attack. She looked through the blocks of city near the city hall building and finally down it, about 10 city blocks away.

"Down there, the one with the green roof." She said and pointed to the little restaurant.

He took them down and landed the giant sky bison outside on the paved road. It gave everyone a scare and whispers were all you could hear as he slipped his arm out of her grip, sliding down the Bison's head and offering his hand to her. As she took it the onlookers whispers grew even louder, the main question they kept asking was why the two were together. She pretended not to hear them and got down with Aang's help, standing beside him as Appa took off again, not really liking being in a crowded area and off to find dinner for himself and Momo.

"This is the place. The food here is excellent. Fresh and delicious."

"I can't wait." He said and looked down at her with a soft smile, offering his arm to her. She took it and they headed into the little restaurant together, leaving much to talk about behind them in the street.


	2. Dinner and Departure

**A/N: Wow! You all love this one so much! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I love you all, you have no idea how much those reviews mean to me! here is chapter two that was very much requested! hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Bryke owns it all.**

The moment the two stepped through the door, the whole place seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at her and the Avatar. He seemed unphased, she thought to herself that this must be normal for him everywhere he went. She was absolutely not used to the attention and became shy, letting him lead them to a table that was far away from people. She let go of his arm as he pulled out the chair for her, giving him a small bow of respect as she sat down, then he sat across from her. Everyone was still staring and it was making her uncomfortable, as Aang could tell.

"They'll stop looking in a few seconds." He said softly, trying to encourage a conversation to bloom between them once more. She engaged him.

"How are you so calm?" She asked, her eyes darting around and giving little stare-offs to the few who still dared to look.

"I'm not. I just don't care about them right now. I'm not out to dinner with them, I'm here with you. So you're my focus." He said so simply, completely unashamed of how he sounded.

She blushed and met his eyes, silver crashing into ocean blue, and it was like the rest of the world didn't matter. She wondered if he had this effect on all women while he wondered how she was single, completely captivated by her beauty... how that blush along her dark skin made her look unreal, like she was a painting. She wasn't looking away from him this time, feeling a pull toward him she had never felt toward anyone before.

"I hear you go through this a lot." He said with a smirk.

"Go through what?' She asked, lost.

"Being set up with strange men on dates."

Buttermoths took flight in her stomach and her blush deepened. She blinked in disbelief. "Do you count this as a date?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know later." He said with another smug smirk. She wondered if he was this smooth and quirky at the same time all the time.

"You'll be surprised to know how many people we have in common."

"Really? Like who?" She asked, amused at the fact that anything could connect them.

"Zuko was my firebending master. Toph my earthbending master. Pakku was my waterbending master..." He trailed off, knowing her connection to all three.

"That's right. Pakku trained you shortly before he moved back down to the southern watertribe and then I became his new apprentice... it seems something you said made him change his life for the better..." She said softly.

"I didn't appreciate that the fighting side of waterbending was limited only to men. I found that sexist and unfair. Just as much as men were not taught to heal, something I still can't do."

"Well, I became a Master at 14, in both healing and waterbending." She smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

"I know. From what I hear, you are the best healer in the world, and the most powerful waterbender there is..." He said, looking her over curiously. She didn't take compliments well and she looked down at her menu. "I would love to see you bend sometime." She blushed again and laughed nervously.

"It's nothing for you to see. You're the master of all four elements... what could my bending possibly look like to you?" She said shyly, folding her hands in front of her.

"Katara..." She looked up at his voice, loving the sound of her own name coming from his lips. "When someone bends, they are showing the world who they are, especially when they give it all they have. I want to see you bend because I want to see who you really are. Your spirit is shown through doing what you love doing. And from what I've been told about you, nothing makes you happier than waterbending..." She was dumbfounded that he would even be interested in her and giggled a little.

"What other lies has Zuko told you about me?"

"It's not a lie. I can tell when people are lying." She said and folded his arms.

"Ah, so you know Toph's trick. Very clever..."

"It's not a trick. It's just another form of earthbending. For example, your heart rate hasn't slowed down since the moment you realized who Zuko was setting you up with."

Her heart dropped and she looked completely embarrassed, her heart only pounding faster. He laughed and leaned forward, putting his arms on the table.

"Please don't be embarrassed, if it makes you feel any better, my heart is racing every time I look at you." There it was again, a genuine statement that he should be ashamed of but wasn't.

She closed her eyes shut and shook her head a little, feeling childish. She opened her eyes again and looked to him.

"Okay, so tell me more about you, since you know so much about me. The person behind the title. Tell me about Aang."

"Like what? That's pretty vague."

As she was about to ask a waiter came up to them and asked what they would like. Katara piped up first, unable to take her eyes off of him again. "One order of arctic hen with a bowl of five flavor soup please, and he'll have the dumplings with rice."

He didn't acknowledge their waiter but smiled to her. "Ordering for me? That's not very traditional." He laughed. His smile was infectious.

"I know what most of the air acolytes eat here and that's what they say is the best."

"When Zuko left me in your care, you must take that literally."And with that he gave a nod to the waiter, who departed and left them to talk.

"Favorite color?"

"Right now it's blue." He said before he could stop himself. "You?"

"Silver." She answered automatically. They both blushed as they looked at each other's eyes. Aang thought to himself that this was most definitely a date.

"What about those tattoos? They must have a story." She pried, being nosy.

"It's the mark of an airbending master. The pattern follows the flow of chi through my body. The one from my head goes down my back and splits into two separate ones that run down my legs to the top of my feet."

"That must have hurt..." She said, showing a caring tone she hadn't for him before.

"I was fine. They gave me some special tea for the pain. These tattoos are very important to my culture. Any pain I did feel was worth it."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve."

"Wow... that's amazing. You beat me by two years.

"Well, the whole Avatar thing didn't hurt. I even invented a new airbending move. I'll show it to you sometime." He said with a smile, curious to know more about her. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"You mean when I'm not being forced to date people I don't know and not in meeting?" She said with a laugh and he smiled, chuckling a little. She thought about it and came up with a pathetic answer. "Honestly not much. I stay home mostly. Usually Toph and my brother are busy."

"That's probably why Zuko is so desperate to find someone for you. You have no idea how much he worries about you, Katara. It's probably half of what we talk about."

"I don't need him to worry. I can take care of myself. Wait, how long have these conversations about me been going on?"

"Oh, I'd say a few months..." He said and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bad for ratting out his friend.

"Oh no... and to you of all people!" She said and motioned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean why would the Avatar care if a friend of a friend is having dating issues! I mean, come on! That's the last thing you need to worry about." She said and hung her head in embarrassment, letting her hands fall flat on the table. He slipped his hand on top of one of hers. She opened her eyes to look at their touching hands, feeling her own heart race again.

"I care because Zuko is very close to me. He is one of my very best friends, and you are one of his closest friends, Katara. Anyone that important to Zuko must be worth my time. I've been wanting to meet you for a while..." He gazed into her eyes and put his on her hand on her open one, holding both of her hands. She looked back at him, feeling buttermoths in her stomach again. She wondered how he was so charming and real at the same time. Before she could respond their food arrived and they broke hands, letting their plates be laid out before them. She let out a puff of air, blowing some stray strands of hair out of her face. They both looked happy about their dinners and dug in. It was a little while before one of them spoke again.

"These are some of the best dumplings I've ever had. They remind me of home."

"See? When someone is left in my care, I don't disappoint."

"No, you don't." He said softly, giving her a look that made clear the double meaning of his words.

She swallowed a piece of hen hard and smiled at him, a little nervous. She was usually so calm at these dates Zuko set up. She couldn't figure out if it was because she was out with the Avatar... or if it was just Aang being himself. Either way she couldn't help but feel very drawn to him. Everything about him was welcoming. He was so handsome, nice, playful... and she was actually enjoying herself. She put her chop sticks down and leaned forward.

"So... what exactly do you have in mind with this constriction project of yours?"

He shook his head with his mouth full, chewing and swallowing half a dumpling before speaking, minding his manners. "No more can be said until tomorrow. You'll have to wait just like everyone else. I'm sorry."

She pouted and it almost broke his heart, seeing a frown on such a beautiful face.

"Please, don't do that. It will be worth the wait I promise. Let's just talk about us while no one knows I'm in town. Who knows if we'll get a chance like this again."

The thought struck her and somehow it hurt, that fact that this may be the only time they have together. She was confused by the pain. She barely knew him, yet she was growing attached to him very quickly. "You're right... tell me three things that not everyone knows about you, but that you're willing to share."

He thought for a moment, getting another dumpling in and a few groupings of rice before answering. "Alright... I am a very good cook, I like to watch the stars when traveling on Appa, and... I never wanted to be the Avatar..." He said the last one very quietly, stuffing another dumpling into his mouth and washing it back with some tea.

She didn't know how to respond. She was floored. "How could you not want to be the most powerful person on the planet?"

He sighed and folded his hands in his lap. "Because it was a huge responsibility to put on just one person... I just wanted to be a simple kid like all my friends... but everything changed when they told me... everyone saw me as a different person, they didn't see Aang anymore."

She saw the sadness in his eyes and felt bad for even asking. "Aang, I'm so sorry. I won't bring it up again."

"No, I'm sorry. We're supposed to be having fun and I had to bring up something... displeasing." he said and took another swig of tea. She wrapped her hand around his this time.

"We're getting to know each other... everyone has pain. Some more than others..." She said softly and lovingly, gripping his hand. He smiled meekly and looked to her eyes again.

"Katara, you are everything Zuko described and more..." He smiled again and put his cup down, slipping the hand she didn't grasp into his robes and leaving 10 large gold pieces on the table, plenty to cover their meal and give a very generous tip. "Why don't you show me more of the city?" He said standing up, letting go of her hand and waiting for her. She nodded and stood up, taking his arm again as they left the little restaurant. Once outside he reached into his robes again, pulling out a little Appa shaped whistle and blowing into it. It was closer to 6pm now, the sky getting darker.

"What's that?" Katara asked, still hanging on his arm.

"A bison whistle." he said, putting back into his robes.

"Does it really work? I didn't hear a thing." She said with a small laugh. As soon as the words came out of her mouth the giant bison appeared with a roar, coming down and landing in front of them.

"That answer your question?" Aang replied with a laugh, leading her over to him.

"I can show you around without flying..."

"But it will be much faster and a much better view." He said and airbent himself onto the back of Appa's head, holding out a hand for her. "I'll go slower this time, I make you an Avatar promise."

"I bet you said the same thing to the last girl you dropped too." She said and took his hand anyway, letting her body be pulled up next to his.

"I have never dropped anyone! Especially not a girl." He said, a little offended.

"Probably because she was smart enough not to get on!" She poked him in the chest, expecting him to laugh.

"No, you're the first to ride on Appa..." He said, mildly embarrassed.

"Really? What about Toph?" She asked, unbelieving.

"She refused to go where she couldn't see..."

"No fangirls?"

"Appa is special to me. He's my companion, not my chafer. I don't let just anyone ride with me... besides, I don't exactly like fangirls. They're nice and all, but they just want to be with me because I'm the Avatar, not because of who I really am." He said and looked over to her, gauging her response. She was touched and felt privileged, wrapping her arm around his.

"Let's go then. I'll show you everything from the sky." She said with a big smile, hoping to make him happy too. She did and he loved the feel of her arm around his, taking the reins and saying the words that launched them into the sky. Katara's grip grew tighter around his arm, still out of fear, but laughed this time instead of shrieking, waiting for them to be up high enough before starting to point and name buildings and areas. He looked to her, and saw her mouth moving, but all he heard was the blood pounding in his ears from their close contact. After they circled the city for the fourth time, about an hour later, he interrupted her.

"Where do you live?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Over there, at the edge of Yue Bay. The one with the blue roof. It's not too far from a great inn, just over there, the big one with a red and gold roof." She said and pointed accordingly. "In my opinion, that's where you should stay. It's not the most fancy, but you strike me as a low key and humble kind of guy."

He nodded and took her down to her home, landing just outside her blue wooden door.

"It's getting late. You should rest for the meeting tomorrow." He said and slipped off Appa, holding a hand out to her which she was quick to take, letting him help her down. She smiled and didn't let go of his hand as they walked the short walk from the road to her door. When they reached their destination she smiled up at him.

"How old are you Aang?"

"Technically, 120. But 20 if that creeps you out."

"Ah, that explains why you want to get rest so early in the evening."

"You should too, it's what a responsible leader of this city should do."

She laughed and shook her head. She wasn't exactly known to be the stay up late at night type either, but this was early even for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." He smiled and grabbed her shoulders, leaning down and giving her a very soft but sensual kiss on the lips. She eagerly returned his kiss, feeling how warm and gentle he was. His head was spinning, he couldn't believe he was actually kissing what seemed to be the girl of his dreams. And suddenly his lips were gone. She opened her eyes and he was already on top of Appa, ready to sail off into the night. She smiled, a little flustered, and turned the knob to go into her house, but the calling of his voice stopped her.

"Katara... thank you for a wonderful first date." He said with a grin and was off, flying to the inn where he would stay that night. Her heart quivered and she barely got into her house and the door closed properly before his words hit her correctly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'first'?" She asked out loud to her dark empty house.


	3. The Project

**A/N: WOW! You guys love this story so much more than New Journey. But I'm sorry, I need to work on both. I can't choose between my children like that! Smutty teens or fluffy adults, you choose! Anyway! Here is the next installment, hope you love it. I have decided that while this is going to stay fluffy for a while, it's ultimately going to end up mature rated, so teens, enjoy it while it lasts. And oh dear god... it might seem like the fluff will never end! Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... but if I could own something, it would be Bolin. For myself. Read on, read on.**

A loud knocking was what woke Katara up the next morning. She tossed and turned, trying to wake up fully, tangling herself in the sheets as the knock came again, louder this time. She groaned and crawled out of bed, her feet smacking against the wooden floor as she made her way from her bedroom, down the hallway and finally to the front door. The knocking began again and she interrupted it by flinging the door open. The morning sunlight blinded her for a moment and she couldn't see who was at her door.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, annoyed as her eyes tried to adjust to the light, the outline of a tall man coming together. She held her hand up to block the sun and a face came into focus. A face she instantly recognized and felt awful for being rude.

"Sorry, I'm a morning person. I didn't know if you were one or not..." Aang said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had been anxious to see her again, but not like this; with her hair around her in a wild but beautiful mane, and dressed in a silvery blue night gown edged with navy lace that was much too short to be seen in public, gripping her curves and not leaving much to the imagination... almost like liquid moonlight was painted onto her body. It took everything Aang had to look away from her, turning to the side.

"I just wanted to give you a ride to the council meeting, but I can see that you're not ready to go anywhere yet..." He said with a blush, using as much self control as he had to not look back at the scene that would forever be burned into his mind. Katara, who was half asleep, didn't realize what was wrong with this picture until she felt the cool morning breeze touch her exposed upper thighs. She made a little squeak and held her nightgown down, crossing her legs. She felt so embarrassed, but she also didn't want to slam the door in his face. She left the doorway and walked swiftly around the corner, shouting behind her.

"Please come in Aang. It won't take me long to get ready."

He did as she asked, walking through the door. "Are you sure? I can just leave right now if you want. I should have realized..."

"No. I'm sure! Just give me about five minutes and I'll be ready. Promise!" She called from the bedroom, panicking at the thought of letting him leave when she wanted to see him so badly, especially after last night.

He closed the door behind him and walked slowly through her living room. It was cozy, with a few pelts on the wall to remind her of home. There was a black picture frame on the wall with what looked like a pendant that drew his attention. He stepped up to it to get a better look and a pang of jealousy went through him. It wasn't just any pendant; it was an engagement necklace, as was the custom in either watertribe as he had learned through his travels. It was confusing to him why she would have one... and yet have her friends would set her up on dates. He thought about it a little more and realized that it was in a frame, so she wasn't wearing it regularly. Maybe it was a token of a lost love she kept as a memento for herself. That thought brought Aang more distress, the fact that she might still have feelings for another man somewhere out there in the world. He sighed and fiddled with the small vase in his hands that he had brought her, it holding a single flower. He had been holding it behind his back to surprise her, but she surprised him first. Aang continued to walk through the room, examining all of her wall hangings. There was a portrait of her standing next to a man, his arm around her shoulders. They looked very happy together, smiling as if from a joke they had just heard. The man was of watertribe decent, just like her. He wondered if this had been the man to make that necklace for her. He looked nice enough, fairly handsome, strong and tall. His hair was shaved on the sides and longer on top, pulled into a short pony tail. He wondered if she had been very happy with him and what caused the end of that era.

He heard her come out of bedroom and turned to her, smiling as he always did every time he saw her. Her hair was combed out, partially pulled back into a bun with her signature twin hair loops coming from the front of her hairline and pinned into the bun. She was dressed in similar robes as she had been the previous day, ocean blue today to match her eyes with a dark brown leather piece across her middle.

"Sorry. I'm ready now." She smiled and looked to his hands. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh. I brought this for you." He said handing her the skinny vase. She looked at the flower in awe. She had never seen a flower like this. It was so beautiful, white petals that curled on the ends outlined in black.

"Aang, it's so beautiful. What kind of flower is that?" She said and placed it on the little table in the middle of the room.

"It's a Panda Lily. Not very common in this area. Took me forever to find a vendor that had some." He said with a smile.

"How long have you been up?"

"Um... well... I didn't exactly go to sleep..." He said sheepishly. His head had been spinning too much and his heart just wouldn't stop racing. He hadn't been able to calm down from their amazing date and the kiss that ended it all.

"Oh Aang, that's not healthy." She said and took a step towards him, concerned.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'll take a nap after the meeting."

"Well thank you for the beautiful rare flower, it's very sweet." She said and kissed him on the cheek, making him grin from ear to ear. He looked around the room and as his eyes found the portrait his happiness was drained quickly.

"Can I ask you something, Katara?"

"Of course."

"Who is the man in that picture with you?"

"Hmm?" She said and followed his eyes to the right picture. "Oh, that's Sokka. Word is that he's going to take a place on the council when he's done dealing with everything back home. The rebuilding of the southern tribe is taking quite a while."

"So would you say that you two are close?" He asked, prying.

"Very close. I love him very much. I know I annoy him sometimes with my motherly ways, but we've always had each other's backs. It's hard being up here while he's so far away..." She said with a sad smile and looked to him, seeing a look of discomfort come across his face. "Aang what's wrong?"

"Is he the one who made you that necklace over there?" He asked softly, feeling like his whole world was crumbling down.

"What? No! That would be disgusting. Aang, Sokka is my brother!"

"Oh. Then who made you that engagement necklace?"

"Pakku."

"What?" He said and gave her a shocked look. She laughed and walked over to the necklace, touching the frame.

"Pakku originally made this necklace for my gran gran. Kanna passed it down to my mother, Kya, who passed it down to me just before I lost her in a fire nation raid. I keep it as a memorial to my mother. I used to wear it all the time, but the ribbon started to fray and I was worried about it getting destroyed, so I framed it, that way I can look to it and think of her."

Aang felt relieved and happy that he didn't have any competition, but felt sorrow for her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I hadn't realized the war had effected you so personally. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop it before that happened..."

"Aang, don't blame yourself. The war was not your fault..." She said and took his hand, trying to comfort him through the pain that was clearly written on his face. " Come on, someone insisted I get up at this early hour for a reason. Let's go." She said and pulled him towards the door.

He nodded and followed, walking through the door with her. Once outside she turned and closed the door, locking it behind them. He took her hand, never getting used to the feel of her soft skin against his, and led her to Appa who had been faithfully waiting for them. They climbed up and she wrapped her arm around his. This was becoming routine very quickly and he was okay with that. They took off toward city hall, taking their time getting there. It was on the other side of the city but they were surely going to be the first to arrive. As they came to the building, they landed on the roof, Appa laying down on his belly with a loud groan. the two slopped off his head and she stumbled a bit, Aang catching her and holding her close for a second as they laughed a little. When they parted, she looked to Appa.

"Will he be alright up here?"

"Katara, it's a beautiful spring day. I think he'll be fine. Besides, I kept him up most of the night with my rants so he'll probably be sleeping through the whole meeting."

"Rants? About what?"

"Don't you worry about that. Let's go down to the main hall." He said, walking toward the roof access door. She followed and dropped the subject. He seemed to like keeping things form her and that just made her all the more curious. Yet there was a pull there. Something that held her to him. Something that made him the center of her attention. She couldn't figure it out. he held the door for her and she started down the stairwell, taking a couple turned and then finally getting down to the main level, the hall opening up into a large room with the half circle of chairs at the head. Aang and Katara looked around and they were indeed alone.

"No one's here yet... I guess the other council members aren't morning people either." Aang said and chuckled, looking to her.

"Aang, It's seven. Our meeting isn't until nine, but people will start showing up around eight. So we've got an hour to ourselves, before people start to realize you're here and want to talk to you." A little flame of jealousy burned inside of her at the thought of his attention being elsewhere, not being able to be together. She wasn't sure where that was coming from... she had only known him for a day. Aang rolled his eyes at her words. It wasn't that he didn't like people. It was just always the same; he would be given respect of the highest order, people would fawn over him and make him feel a little uncomfortable. He was a pretty humble guy so the attention was hard. He understood his responsibility to the world and why so many people held him on a pedestal, it just never settled well with him completely.

"Come sit with me." He said and motioned to the other chairs where civilians would sit in on meetings. She smiled and followed. He pulled out a chair for her again, being such a gentleman, and then sat next to her, turning his chair towards her as she sat on the side of hers, facing him. Their eyes met and they both smiled. She could stare at his eyes all day.

"So, can you give me a little bit about what you will be asking of the council?"

"You are impatient." He smirked at her, sitting back in his chair.

"No I'm not. Just curious. You're a tease."

"I'm a tease? Who answered the door half naked?" He said, making them both blush.

"Yeah sorry about that...I don't get visitors often. And when I do they are either other girls or my brother. But you woke me up too early, I get confused when I'm tired." She tried to defend and he reached across the space between them, taking her hands. Both hearts fluttered as he held her hands in his tenderly, as if he were holding something precious. He was admiring the contrast of their skin tones while she was examining his arrows on the back of each hand. They sat there like that for a what seemed like an eternity before her eyes traveled from their hands up to his face. Buttermoths flew in her stomach when she realized he had been staring at her, but couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was a silent tension between them. You could almost hear the ropes of destiny tying them together. She could certainly feel it. Feel like something about him was so different in such a way that she would know him for a long time. He felt the pull as he stared into her eyes. Her never ending ocean blue eyes that he would happily drown in. The more he looked at her the harder it was for him to bite back the word vomit that was about to erupt.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked so softly it was almost a whisper.

She nodded.

"You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever met and will ever hope to meet. And I'm not just saying that. I've been holding that in since the moment I saw you."

She blushed furiously, not used to such deep adoration from anyone, especially not someone like him. She tried to play off her awkward feeling with a joke.

"Did you feel this way before or after this morning?" She said with a small chuckle but he didn't smile. One hand came up to cup her cheek.

"Katara, I mean it. You are absolutely breathtaking. And I'm an Airbender. It's kind of hard to stop me breathing." He said with a little smirk. She smiled and leaned into his hand, loving his tender touch.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me. I'd tell you likewise, but I'm sure you hear it all the time." She said and looked down, her heart racing. His hand cupped her chin so their eyes met again.

"I don't care what they think of me because they don't matter to me on a personal level. Not like you do. I'd like to know how you see me." He said and gave her a soft look, trying to coax it out of her. Now it was her turn to have word vomit. She tried to hold back but a lot more spilled out than she had planned.

"I think you are incredibly handsome, insanely charming, kind, sweet, a little daring, and a very genuine person." She said a little too quickly and he dropped his hand from her face, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? All that from just one day?"

"Yes. And I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous and selfish, but I am not looking forward to the after the meeting because I won't get to spend any more time with you. You'll be swamped by not just the council but also civilians. And I know they need your attention. You're the Avatar; you belong to everyone."

"It's not ridiculous. That's how I feel about you. I just want more time with you. To get to know you even better. I know it sounds bad that I want to just slack off my duties and just spend time with you, especially since we've known each other for such a short period of time."

"I know what you mean. I'm feeling that way too..." She said and her head felt light.

"I know it's going to be hard once everyone knows I'm here but I promise, I will make time for you. I'll find a way."

"I have no right to steal you away like that. I'm not your girlfriend or wife or anything... we're not together. We're just friends..." She said sadly and the grip on her hands tightened. Rather than being hurt by her words he smirked and looked into her eyes.

"You are a terrible liar." He said smoothly and she blushed, giving her skin that color he loved. Feeling how heavy their conversation had gotten, he tried to lighten it up.

"Back to questions, just like last night. Favorite fruit?"

"Strawberries. You?"

"Moon peaches."

They talked about likes and dislikes for an hour before someone entered the hall through the large wooden doors. He dropped her hands at the sound of someone approaching and turned to see who it was. He didn't have to wait long before a comment came across the room.

"Oh good Katara, you didn't leave this one frozen in the bay. I was a little worried about your fate Aang, I have to admit." Zuko said and walked over to them, resting a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at Zuko and Aang chuckled.

"I can't imagine our sweet Katara would ever do such a thing." Aang said, looking up to his friend.

"Don't let her fool you. If you get on her bad side, she'll snuff you out. Or at least drench you."

"Not if I can bend it back." He challenged her, making her raise an eyebrow curiously.

"That's true. I've never set her up with a waterbender before. Maybe I'll try that next time."

"I don't think you will have to set her up again." He said and stood, pushing his chair in. "She's perfectly capable of finding someone on her own." A wide smile spread across his face as he gave her a knowing look, making her smile and return his gaze. Their silent conversation put Zuko at ease. Aang faced Zuko and turned a little more serious. "There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about before the other members arrive, walk with me?"

"Of course." He replied and they walked to the far corner of the room, leaving Katara alone. She stood and made her way over to her chair on the council, sitting down and letting her heartbeat slow down. Something about Aang drove her heart completely wild and she knew he could tell, which made it all the more embarrassing. She felt like a teenager again, letting a crush settle into her heart and allowing her thoughts to completely revolve around someone she has known for less than twenty-four hours. She never got Aang back again before the meeting started. One by one the hall filled up with civilians and council members alike, Aang taking his seat in the front row just before the meeting began. He looked to her and his attention was caught, both locked in another gaze where silver crashed into sapphire. Nothing could seem to separate them, even the distance between them was an illusion. As the meeting began, his name was mentioned and most people looked to him, but his eyes were only on her. He was listening, but wouldn't want to miss a second of her beauty if he could help it. When it came time for him to come forth and speak, their long hold on each other's faces finally had to be broken. He stood before the council and a hush came over the entire room, of which was packed, standing room only.

"Respected leaders of Republic City... though the hundred year war has been over for a few years now, it has left scars in this world that may take centuries to heal. This new nation was made with the idea that benders and nonbenders of every nation could live in peace and security together as we grow together becoming one people. The people of the United Republic. However there is a missing piece to this puzzle. I am the only reprehensive of the Air nomads, the only one who can teach people my culture and try and restore that fourth piece to this great nation. There are people dwelling in this city called Air Acolytes. They are not benders but have a deep respect for my culture and want to carry on the Air Nomad traditions. However, one cannot learn the ways of my people by living in the busy city. There needs to be a place within the United Republic for them to learn the ways of my people, to truly become Air Nomads."

"What exactly are you suggesting, Avatar Aang?" Asked Councilman Tao.

"There is large rocky island in Yue bay that is not currently being used for anything. I purpose that you allow me to take that island and build the only Air Temple to be in the United Republic. A place where myself and the Air Acolytes can study the ways of my people, grow our own food, live like I did so many years ago, and hopefully, someday, train airbending."

You could hear a pin drop. Not a word was said. The council members looked to each other and Katara was in awe. She loved the idea. Especially knowing how happy it would make him. Some council members were not keen on the idea however, but were not wanting to deny the Avatar anything. Tao was one of these people who did not like the idea of the air nation receiving such special treatment.

"Alright, we'll put it to a vote. All members for the air temple construction?" Tao asked, thinking many were on his side. He was surprised when five out of seven hands raised, one of theme Katara's. He frowned and counted the hands. Sighing, he looked to Aang and nodded.

"Looks like you are going to be one busy Avatar. Your proposal is approved."

Aang smiled and bowed deeply before them, folding his hands out before him.

"Thank you for this incredible opportunity for both me and my people."

With that, the head councilman hammered his gavel and adjourned the meeting. Katara almost jumped out of her seat, getting up very quickly and walking over to him. He looked to her with a smile and held out his arms for her, embracing like old friends. She laughed a little and he let go, holding her by the shoulders.

"This is going to be so amazing! I can't wait for you to get started. I know you must be so happy right now." She said with a smile.

"I am happy. I'm ecstatic! I actually get to build an air temple. Thank you for your vote Katara, it means a lot to me." He was so caught up in his emotions that he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek, forgetting he was in public. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. She blushed and looked around at everyone.

"Aang... everyone is staring..." She said, a little embarrassed but hear heart was pounding at the edges of her ribcage.

"I could care less right now. I don't care what people think. I'm just so happy I could burst!" He smiled and let go of her shoulders, Zuko coming up to them.

"Glad you two are getting along so well. Just try to keep it out of the public eye unless you want talk of you two spreading throughout the city."

Aang laughed a little and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Thank you for the advice on the best way to approach them. I think it really helped."

"Tao is right though, you have a lot of work ahead of you. Do you have an architect ready for the project?"

"I actually have the plans drawn up already. There is going to be the main temple, men and women's dormitories, a dining hall, a library, a greenhouse, airbending training area, a pavilion for meditation, caves for Appa to sleep in, and of course the part that I will live in."

"You were not going to take no for an answer, were you?" Zuko said and shook his head.

"Asking permission was merely a formality. It's not like they could stop me."

Katara laughed and folded her arms. "You mean you were going to do it anyway?"

"Yes. It's my duty to restore balance back to the world. This is the piece that the world is missing, whether people want to admit it or not."

At this point people were starting to come up to Aang and ask him questions about the construction project, coming between him and Katara. Quickly he was swamped with people asking him a thousand questions and Katara excused herself, feeling a little sad but she had known this was coming. She walked out the doors into the sunlight, starting to make her way home. It took her the better part of an hour to finally get home, but it wasn't like she wasn't used to walking. Though flying wasn't her favorite, it was much faster... and it was with him. No sooner had she gotten in the door did a knock come from the other side. She turned and opened the blue door and smiled. There he was.

"Well that was fast. I just got home."

"I know, I'm sorry. I barely got away from all of them just now."

"It's alright, I knew this would happen."

"No, I mean I'm sorry I didn't get to do this."

He took her face tenderly in his hands and leaned down, giving her the most loving kiss she had ever received. She didn't hesitate, feeling a flame light inside of her and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Their lips melted together and it was like time stood still. When he finally broke the kiss he slipped his hands down to her arms and held her gently, both of them blushing deeply.

"That's what I actually wanted to do earlier."

"Probably for the best you didn't do that while everyone was watching." She said, feeling like her heart was going to explode. He just smiled and took her hand in his.

"I know I am going to be very busy over the next coming months, but I promise to make time for you. We haven't had our second date yet."

She smiled and looked up to him, probably the happiest girl in the world.

"I look forward to it."

"I have to go but I hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and gave her another quick peck on the lips before walking away to Appa, waiting on the paved street. She watched him fly off and closed the door leaning against it breathlessly. She had what was probably the silliest grin on her face and she giggled a bit, letting her heart take flight completely. She looked around the room and saw the panda lily, a sweet memento of him and the time she spent with him so far. She took a book off of a book shelf that had empty pages and took the flower, pressing it in the pages so she would always remember this flower and that day that had come with it. The day she admitted to herself that she was entirely in love.


	4. Rumors

**A/N: So… I've never written anything this fluffy in my life and it's honestly as addictive as smut. This baby is writing itself. Here you go, remember to review! Shout out to kataang21. You are awesome. XOXO**

**Disclaimer: Bolin is still not mine, which means I don't own anything else either. Bryke J and Ryu are trolls.**

It was almost a week before she saw him again. Six whole days of looking out her window and watching a tall white tower being built on the island out in Yue Bay. Six days of meetings, shopping, and household chores without him. She was feeling like a lost polar bear dog cub. They hadn't known each other long but the time that she had been with him had made her feel so whole... life seemed empty in comparison without him. She had just finished folding and putting away her laundry when a loud knock came rapping on her door, making her jump with a little squeak. She smiled and all but ran to the door, flinging it open in anticipation of seeing him. When she saw someone else at her door, however, she couldn't help but give a shocked look. It was someone she certainly wasn't expecting. They stared at each other and she just let her mouth hang open, waiting for him to say something.

"I knew you'd be surprised, but at least say hello!" the man said and put his hands on his hips.

"S-Sokka!" She said with a wide smile and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. he laughed and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and giving her a little spin. She laughed and he put her down in her doorway, letting her go.

"When did you get into town?" Katara asked, a little giddy to see him.

"We literally just got off the boat." He said with a smile.

"We?" She looked around and from behind her muscular brother came a familiar face in green robes. Her auburn hair was mush longer than she had remembered it last abd she wasn't wearing face paint, but it was a face she would recognize anywhere.

"Suki!"

At that, Suki passed Sokka and gave her friend a big hug, both of them letting out a giggle.

"I can't believe it. You're both here! Together!"

"Actually, I've been down at the south pole for the last year with Sokka..." She said and blushed.

"Wait a second..." Katara looked at her more closely and say a red ribbon around her neck with a jade pendant carved in the shape of a fan. She looked from the necklace, to Sokka and back to Suki.

"No way. You're engaged?!" Katara gasped.

"Yup. You're pretty much the last person to know about it. Sorry for not writing." He said with a shrug and looped his arm around Suki's shoulders.

"Well, come in. Make yourselves comfortable." She said and left the doorway, letting them follow her inside and close the door behind them.

"Would you like some tea? Or something to eat?" She asked, being the perfect hostess.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Suki responded, sitting on the little couch as Katara left to her tiny kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind some food!" Sokka called to her and sat on the couch, but then made a grunt as Suki hit him in the chest. "Or not."

It didn't take long before she was back with a little tray of tea and some cookies she had picked up from the market earlier that week.

"Dig in guys." She said and set the little tray on the table, grabbing her cup of tea and sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch. Sokka took a handful of cookies while Suki took only one.

"Mmm, these are so good! I need to take notes form you on where to buy stuff in this huge city." Suki smiled.

"Plan on staying a while?" Katara asked over her tea.

"Yes, for a very long time. We were going to go look for a house, but we really wanted to come see you first. your house was closer anyways." She replied.

"Does that mean you'll take your place on the council?" Katara turned to Sokka.

"Yeah. the south pole is finally finished. you should see it. Doesn't even look like home anymore. It looks a lot like the north pole.

"But it's beautiful! If you saw it, you would understand why it took so long." Suki interjected.

"I'm just glad we had so many benders form our sister tribe come down to help. Otherwise it would have taken us so much longer." Sokka said.

"Maybe you can paint a picture for me." She teased and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey, my skills have gotten much better. Even my calligraphy is nearly flawless now." He defended while the girls shared a laugh. they enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few moments until Suki couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So... I've heard the biggest scandal about you!" She said and put her tea down on the tray., leaning toward Katara.

"Scandal? Like what? I don't do anything around here." She said and tried to remember if she had been naughty.

"Oh, something about you and a tall, handsome airbender that Zuko set you up with. Does that ring any bells?" She said and Katara nearly sit out her tea, letting it fall from her mouth back into her cup and giving her a wide-eyed look. Sokka stopped eating and look to Katara, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Zuko is setting you up on date? Again? After I explicitly told him not to?" Sokka wiped his mouth, suddenly furious.

"Yes and you'll never guess who he set her up with!" Suki said with a sly smirk, Katara putting down her tea cup.

"How on earth did you, of all people, hear about this? She asked, her heart fluttering.

"It's all everyone is talking about! on the docks, in the city, it even got on our ship! So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sokka asked, looking from his fiancée to his sister.

"Are you really dating the Avatar?" Suki asked, a little too excited. Sokka, however, was not.

"Excuse me? You're What?!"

"It was one date! Just one! We had dinner. It was nice." She smiled and a little blush came across her face.

"That sleezeball! using his title like this. I bet he just goes through women, one after the next. I bet he has a whole troop of fangirls just waiting for him to catch a craving!" Sokka was infuriated. Zuko was his friend. how could he let his little sister be used like this?

"Sokka, stop. it's not like that."

"Then how is it?" Suki asked. "Because the way I hear it, he gets everything he wants from you."

Katara blushed furiously and shook her head.

"It's nothing like that! We had one date. one really good date. And then he picked me up the next morning to go to the council meeting, and then I saw him later that afternoon. That's literally all the time I've spent with him!"

"Aww, you sound disappointed." Suki said with a smirk.

"I am a little... he's been so busy working on that air temple out in Yue Bay what I haven't seen him in almost a week." She said and looked down, twitting her thumbs.

"Wow Katara, you've got it bad for this guy, huh?" Suki asked, prying.

She didn't say anything, just blushed deeper and looked away from both her brother and soon to be sister-in-law. Sokka did not find this amusing.

"Katara, has he touched you in anyway?"

"Oh spirits Sokka, knock it off! He's so sweet and kind and such a gentleman. He's not this womanizer you keep picturing. He's really humble."

"Yeah, or a good liar." Sokka said, unconvinced.

A soft knock on the door came and Katara got up to answer it, shooting her brother a look.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He wouldn't lie to me."

She opened the door and was both extremely happy and apprehensive to see him.

"Aang! You're here-"

She was interrupted by his lips on hers and she suddenly didn't care that her brother and Suki could see. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they just melted into each other. Sokka and Suki sat on the couch with open mouths, Suki holding him back from standing up to break them up. Aang broke the kiss and looked down to her with a smile.

"Katara I have missed you so much. You have no Idea." He said and just stared into her eyes, holding her close.

"I've missed you too. what happened to 'I'll make time for you'?" She asked.

"I know, I'm sorry. The build has been going so well I just didn't want to stop. But I had to. I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I have something for you." He said and let go of her, revealing a medium red box with a silver ribbon.

"What's this?" She asked taking the box.

"An apology." He said as she looked to him. "Open it."

She smiled and did so, untying the ribbon and lifting the lid. She saw twelve of the largest strawberries she had ever seen, but they were covered in something brown.

"What's all over them?"

"It's called chocolate. It's a sweet. I hope you accept my apology." He said and looked to her with sad eyes.

"Of course I do." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come in." She said and left the doorway. he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, looking over to the couch to two people, gaping at him.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company. I'm sorry, should I leave?" He asked, though the thought of leaving her pained him.

"Yes." "No" Sokka and Suki answered at the same time, Suki glaring at him. Katara set the box down on the table and motioned to the people on the couch.

"Aang this is my brother Sokka, and his fiancée, Suki."

"Suki... We're you the leader of the Kyoshi Worriers?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I was. You remember me?"

"Of course I do. You helped me see what Kyoshi left behind, and made me realize what kind of legacy I must leave behind. Thank you." He said and gave her a bow, making her blush a little that someone like him was bowing to her. Sokka stood and walked up to him, eye to eye with him, looking him over.

"Hello Sokka, it's nice to meet you." He bowed again. "Katara has said very nice things about you."

"What are your intentions with my sister?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Sokka!" Katara said but he held up a hand to make her be quiet.

Aang felt pressured and embarrassed at such a personal question but tried to answer to the best of his ability.

"I really like Katara. I care for her deeply. I would never do anything to make her uncomfortable or pressure her in any way. I came to see her today because she's all I can think about, even when I'm trying to build something that this world hasn't seen in over one hundred years and that's important to the restoration of my people. I intend to stay with her as long as she wants me."

Katara took Aang's side, slipping her hand into his, a blush on her face form his genuine words.

"There, you got your answer. Are you happy?"

Sokka looked him over again and pointed a finger at his chest.

"I don't care if you are the Avatar... if you hurt her, I will personally hunt you down. Come on Suki. We've got to go house hunting." He said and left, leaving the door open doe Suki.

"Sorry about that... I'll have a talk with him. Bye." She said and gave Katara a hug, leaving and closing the door behind him. Aang sighed and shook his head.

"And I thought Firelord Ozai was scary." He said and looked to Katara.

"He's all talk. He's just looking out for me." She said and sat back in her chair, holding the box of chocolate covered strawberries. He smiled and looked at her apprehensive face.

"Just try one. They are delicious, trust me."

She took one and looked to him, then took a big bite. She was in heaven. It was the sweetest and best tasting thing she had ever had.

"Aang, on my… these are amazing!" She said taking another bite and closing her eyes.

"I knew you would love them."

She finished the one she had and put the box away. "I'll save the rest for later. They are so rich!"

"Good because I wanted to show you what we've done! wan to take a trip?"

"Sure." She said and got up. he held the door open for her and they stepped outside, seeing Appa waiting for them… and two onlookers; Sokka and Suki.

"Well, you two didn't get far!" Katara called as she walked down the steps over to Appa.

"Katara, don't touch it! It might eat you!" Sokka yelled as she stroked his head.

"His name is Appa, and he's not dangerous. He's Aang's companion, a sky bison."

Aang walked passed them and airbent himself onto Appa's head, holding his hand out for Katara. When she was situated, he looked to Suki and Sokka.

"Do… you need a ride?" Aang asked them

"No, we'll walk." Sokka said and took Suki's hand, of whom looked a little disappointed.

"Okay, nice to meet you both!" Aang called to them as they walked down the paved street.

"Don't worry Aang, he'll come around."

"I hope so, I wouldn't be able to relax if he hated me the rest of my life."

Katara blushed and looked to him. "How long do you plan on us being together?"

"As long as you allow me the privilege." He said without hesitation, looking down into her eyes. they smiled at each other and he looked over to the island, saying the words that launched them into the air. Katara was quickly getting used to flying with him, still holding onto his arm as she wanted to be close to him. The flight was short. but as they neared the island she saw not just the half finished tower, but a few other buildings pop up out of the trees. They landed in a grassy area near the edge of the island and they took it all in. construction was going great. Aang slipped off Appa and held out his hand for her as he always did, helping her down.

"Aang, this place looks amazing! Can I have a tour?"

"Of course. Come on." He took her hand and they walked closer to the tower, the grass so lush and the trees flowering. He pointed to the tower first.

"This main tower is going to be the temple. I should have the outside done in another week."

"That's fast."

"It's much easier to construct stone structures when you can earthbend."

"True."

He pointed to a little grouping of buildings to the left of the temple. "Over there we have what will be the male dormitory, the greenhouse is finished, and there in the back corner is where I live and behind that is a meditation pavilion. Then over this way…" He said pointing to the side of them. "We have the female dormitory, the dining hall." He pointed to the grassy area to the right of the temple. "And this will be the plaza and also a place for airbending training. On the side of the island I've already made a dozen caves for the sky bison to live. I know there are more out there, I just have to find them."

"Wow, you've got a lot of work ahead of you."

"Yes, but it will all be worth it once it's done. I've already restored all the air temples around the world to their former glory, this should be done in no time."

"Which temple are you from?"

"It's funny you ask, it's the one closest to your home, the Southern Air Temple."

"Funny how things work like that…" She said and he took both of her hands smiling down at her.

"I'm so happy I can share this with you. When I build the dock, will you come visit?"

"I don't own a boat."

"I'm actually going to ask that there be a ferry to the island when I'm done, just like there is for the memorial island they built in my honor. That way all Air Acolytes can come here without me having to go get them."

"I will visit. I promise."

He smiled and led her back to Appa.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No, I'm sorry. I have a lot of work to do, like you said." He looked down and was clearly sad about their departure.

"I'll go home tonight, but I want you to make that dock before tomorrow comes. I have a meeting tomorrow and I'll raise the ferry issue to the council. I'll make sure it happens."

"I'll start on it right after I take you home Katara." He said with a wide smile, hugging her and resting his head on hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, standing there for a while, just listening to his heart beat.

"You know… there are some pretty nasty rumors about us flying around."

He loosened his grip on her and looked down at her.

"Like what?"

She blushed. Of course he hadn't heard them.

"That's I'm something like your new squeeze toy…"

"Wow, that is a bad rumor… and far from the truth." He said with a blush looking away from her. "I've never been involved with someone before, no matter how hard some women tried. It just didn't feel right…"

"Does… do we feel right?" She asked, and their gazes met, her heart beating fast.

"Nothing has ever felt more right…" Butterflies went through her stomach at his words.

" Come one, I'll take you home." He said and climbed up atop Appa's head and helped her up, taking off over the bay. The ride was silent, mostly because she was happy, content even. When they got to her house they fell into the usual routine of him getting off first to help her down and walked her to the door.

"We have still yet to have our second date." he said with a teasing smile.

"I know that. You've been too busy apparently." She said and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'll have that dock finished before the sun sets tonight, Avatar Promise."

"You sure do like to make those."

"It just means I really, really mean what I say."

"Like how you said you would make time for me?" She teased.

"Please don't start on that, you see that I've been busy for a good cause…"

She sighed and looked down. "I know I just missed you."

He took his hand and lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you too."

She smiled and held his hand tighter, looking to her door. "I should go…."

"I know…" she stared back at him and they both saw how reluctant she was to leave him. "I'll see you tomorrow, after the meeting."

Aang took her face in his hands and leaned down, kissing her like he had before, making her knees weak. It was over far quicker than she wanted it to be and she was no longer in his arms.

"Tomorrow then."

He walked down the steps and got back onto his companion, taking flight towards the island. She waved to him and went inside, looking at the box he had left her. She smiled, wondering if he was going to give her a gift every time they spent time together, and put the box in the cupboard, not wanting to eat them all tonight. She made a promise to only eat one when she really missed him… which might mean all of them disappearing in one night. She left the kitchen and went for a bath, then laid down for rest, setting her little clock to chime and wake her up.


	5. Realization

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I am. A lot of you have speculations but trust me when I say this fic has a plot and is fluff heavy. I can do both. Just wait and see. Here is the next chapter, please as always review. It's literally the only thing keeping this thing going. I am addicted to your reviews and kind words. 3 This is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Katara actually got to wake up to the soft chiming of her clock and not knocking the next morning. To say she was not a morning person was an understatement. She listened to it go off for four whole minutes before she got herself out of bed and crossed the room to turn it off. With a stretch and a yawn she cracked her back, padding out of her room and into the bathroom to get ready. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. It was gonna be one of those days. A day where she spent an hour trying to get ready and in her eyes still ended up looking awful. Truth was, she was the kind of person who rolled out of bead beautiful, but she didn't think so.

And so she began her seemingly impossible task. She brushed out her wild hair, washed her face, put on just a dash of simple make-up, and fiddled with her hair, putting half of it up into a bun and letting the rest flow down her back. She went back to her bedroom and looked through her clothes. She wanted to look especially beautiful today to win over the council on her proposal; for there to be a public ferry between the city and the island where Aang lived now. The men on the council were old and some of them lonely. They would do anything to make a pretty girl happy. She felt bad for trying to seduce them into getting her way, but she didn't want to disappoint Aang. She pulled out a sky blue short sleeved dress robe with a white pattern on the bottom that looked like waves. It was one of her favorites. She changed from her night gown to her clothes for the day, tying around her middle a thick sapphire blue sash. She went to the bathroom and gave herself one last look in the mirror, satisfied, and headed toward the door, slipping on her black flat shoes as her boots didn't really go with this outfit.

Locking her door she made her way to city hall, looking over at the island before it was out of sight. She wasn't sure at first what it was, but when she looked over to the island, she could see a light colored structure in the water, along with a pathway down the side of the rocky cliffs leading up to the temple. She smiled. He had kept his promise. Now it was her turn. She held herself a little higher and made her way to city hall. For the better part of an hour she walked silently through the city, making eye contact with those who were already staring at her, making her wonder if she had dressed a little inappropriately. As she had more and more little stare downs through the city, she started to feel anxiety set in, her heart racing. Then she could hear whispers. They started discretely but the closer to city hall she got the more noticeable they became. Paranoia started to run rampant in her mind. Something was wrong. Half way there and the whispers grew louder and some words were audible. Words like "Avatar", "Watertribe", "Acolyte". It was hard to hold her head high now, feeling like she wanted to crawl away into a cave and hide. Some women had the nerve to step out in her path and make Councilwoman Katara walk around them as they whispered amongst themselves. She looked behind her and it seemed as if the entire street was staring at her. Something was very wrong indeed.

When she finally made it to her destination, other council members had arrived and were in a seemingly deep conversation. That is, until they saw her walk through the doors and up to her seat. Suddenly the conversation between them dropped and she became aware of how many eyes were on her. She scanned the civilian seats and met eyes with her brother, who gave her a small wave. She smiled and nodded to him, happy he was here, knowing he might be the only person in the room not talking about her behind her back. She also saw Zuko who gave her a knowing and gentle smile. One that said everything would be okay. She looked down at her folded hands and sat perfectly straight, waiting for the meeting to begin. There were a few key talks today; curfews, legal drinking ages, and street maintenance. When Councilman Xin Li opened the floor, Katara took her cue and stood from her seat. She gave the men her most dazzling smile and they she had their full attention, her beauty absolutely undeniable.

"I believe I have something of a proposal."

"You have our attention, Princess Katara." He said respectively.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts and let out a breath she felt she had been holding in throughout the meeting.

"As you all know, Avatar Aang is working on a very important construction project for not only himself, but for the Air Nomad Nation to be rebuilt in this new, peaceful nation. We have many people in this city called Air Acolytes who have a deep respect for the Air Nomad culture and want to learn, preserve, and pass on its tradition and cultural heritage. To live as his people once did over a century ago."

"This talk seems very familiar." Councilman Tao interrupted. Katara paused to gave him a look and Xin Li broke the tension.

"Please, continue." Xin Li asked of her, ignoring Tao's rudeness. She took another breath and stood a little taller.

"Currently the only way to get to the island where the Acolytes are to live and learn from Avatar Aang is either by a private boat or by his sky bison. The first is impossible, as acolytes have tried to detach themselves from material things, and the latter is rather inconvenient. I am proposing that a public ferry be made from the edge of Yue Bay to the Air Temple Island, just as there is one for Avatar Aang Memorial Island as this would be beneficial to the people of this new growing part of our United Republic." She finished and stood in silence, the council members taking a moment to soak it in. Tao, of course, was not moved by her words.

"Well, of course he would send you to ask this of us." Tao said, venom clear in his words.

"I'm sorry, what is that supposed to mean?" She asked, trying to be calm.

"Just that you would do anything he asks of you, or so I've heard." Tao spat back at her. Whispers from the civilians began and she felt uneasy, hearing the room murmur about her. She held her head high and defended herself.

"I am requesting this on behalf of a nation that, may I remind you, has been lost due to a terrible war that lasted one hundred years. Clearly you are under the impression that I am a messenger, but let me assure you, I have this nation's best interests at heart."

"Enough of this. Tao, refrain from repeating such slander. It has nothing to do with this meeting." Xin Li reproved, making the room go quiet. The council members looked to each other and Xin Li spoke once more.

"All in favor of this new public ferry?" He asked. Everyone but Tao raised their hand. Xin Li hammered his gavel and smiled to Katara.

"Request approved. Thank you, Princess." He said, about to adjourn the meeting.

"There is one more thing I would like to announce."

"Yes?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"As you surely know by now, my brother Sokka is finished with the rebuilding of the southern tribe and will take his place on the council tomorrow. I regret to inform you that I am resigning my post effective tomorrow so that he may take my place."

There was a murmuring amongst the crowd and the council once more. An older man representing the northern tribe spoke up.

"I don't understand, why are you leaving?" Qilak asked.

"Several reasons. Firstly, there is no need for two representatives of the southern tribe on the council. I am sure you and Sokka will represent our nation brilliantly, Qilak. Second, if I were to stay, that would make our council eight, an even number. Not ideal when voting is involved. I have my own personal reasons as well."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Tao muttered but Katara heard him clear as day. She shot him a glance but Xin Li spoke before she could retort.

"We are sorry to see you go. Thank you for your service to this new nation. You will be missed, Princess."

She bowed softly, Xin Li waiting for a moment before sounding his gavel.

"I call this meeting to be adjourned." He said and got up, many people standing as the sound of scratching chairs against the floor filled the hall. She stood slowly and made her way to her brother, who welcomed her with a hug. She smiled and enjoyed his embrace, breaking their contact as Zuko came up to them.

"What an interesting meeting." Zuko commented quietly, smirking at Katara.

"Yeah, I wish you would have told me. Or at least talked about it with me. I was really looking forward to us being on this council together, all three of us. Now it's just me." Sokka said and looked from his sister to Zuko.

"My nation needs me. I was only here temporarily. Everyone knew that. I'm looking forward to going home." Zuko said.

"When do you leave?" She asked, looking around at the people still in the hall, all talking but seeming to be glancing her way still. Zuko looked around and noticed the attention she was gaining.

"Tomorrow." He said without looking at her, having stare downs with people whispering and leering her way.

"I'll miss you." She said and came forward, embracing him tighter than she had her brother. He held her for a few moments before letting go, holding her shoulders gently.

"And I you. But now that you are a woman free of responsibilities, you can come visit anytime you want. You are always welcome in my home." He said with a smile, meeting her eyes. She returned his smile and he dropped his arms, glancing around the room.

"This has been happening to me all day…" She said softly.

"What, the staring and whispering thing?" Sokka asked.

"Yes and it's driving me crazy. Do you know what's going on?" She asked anxiously, happy that people were starting to finally filter out of the hall.

The two men exchanged a look, Zuko giving a grimace and Sokka shrugging uncomfortably. After a few more looks between them and her, Zuko sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't want to know…" He said to her, looking away from her.

"Yes I do." She said firmly.

"Katara, it's really for the best that you don't know." Sokka said and looked down.

She stared at the both of them and folded her arms.

"I literally can't walk through town without people staring at me. Is it my clothes? Does my hair look that bad?" She said, prying. Trying to figure this whole thing out.

"No, it's nothing like that." Zuko said.

"Then what is it?"

Sokka sighed and tried to put things as delicately as Sokka could.

"It's about you… and the Avatar … and the Acolytes…" He said, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"I don't understand. What do the Acolytes have to do with Aang and I?"

"Some, not all… mostly just a few women Acolytes, feel that…" Zuko started and she just looked at him. He gulped, knowing she would not be happy, but continued. "…They feel that he, being the last Air Nomad should be picking his… companion... from the people choosing to live their lives like him and not someone of watertribe decent." He said very slowly, carefully.

She was offended, enraged, and embarrassed all at the same time. She looked around and hardly anyone was left. They were lucky. She would have given them a look to make them feel ashamed for days. But she was embarrassed too. Was she Aang's counterpart, girlfriend, lover, future wife, etcetera? She hadn't given thought to labels. She had such strong feelings for him, but she questioned whether she needed more time to come to terms with the nature of her relationship with him. They had known each other for less than two weeks. Her heart had already decided she was in love with him, but her head was trying to hold her back. To give her time to think this through. She sighed, trying to figure things out. The guys were waiting for her to say something in anger.

"But don't worry. I think you just won major points with the Acolytes with your proposal today. " Sokka said, trying to ease her discomfort.

She was silent and hugged herself, rubbing her arms as a nervous habit, trying to feel… unconfused. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I feel that this mess is all my fault. I never intended for this to happen."

"Yes, it is your fault. I told you to stop setting her up with people and now look at where she is!" Sokka said, pointing a finger accusingly. "You threw her right into the arms of the Avatar, of course she was going to fall for him. Most of the women in the world want to be with him." He ranted angrily.

"Excuse you. That's not why I lo-like him. It's nice to know you think I am that shallow Sokka." She said, a little hurt and not ready to say the L word about Aang out loud yet. Both of them her caught her hesitation on a certain word and Sokka crossed his arms, Zuko putting his hands back at his sides.

"That's not what I meant." Sokka tried to say convincingly.

"How am I supposed to take that then? That's I'm not shallow and being tricked into this relationship somehow?"

"No. Stop. I just meant that he's got a lot of appeal and you're not exactly immune to that. I've seen guys like him before. Charming, nice, always saying the right thing… but they always turn out to be slimeballs in the end." He said and shrugged. Before Katara could defend Aang, she was cut off.

"Do you honestly think I would introduce her to someone like that? I thought we were better friends than that Sokka." Zuko interjected, now taking this personally, his judgment being called into question.

"Stop this. Right now! I don't have to stand here and listen to this. You!" She pointed to Zuko, furious.

"You are NOT in control of my life. You are my friend but I will make my own choices in my own life. You don't have to feel like it's your responsibility to take care of me. And YOU!" She yelled pointing at Sokka.

"You have absolutely no idea what kind of person he is. You've met him for a total of five minutes and have judged him. And let me tell you; you are wrong. You can't see the person he is. He's genuine and real. His kindness comes from pain that I can't even imagine going through. His generosity from the fact that he is responsible for this whole world. So until you literally have the whole world on your shoulders, you are not allowed to call anyone names!" She finished and stormed off, down the center of city hall and out the large doors, leaving them in silence.

She marched halfway home in a furious typhoon before slowing down finally, calming herself with breathing she learned in her waterbending training, eventually stopping in front of a quaint shop. She closed her eyes and felt a deep sorrow grip her from the inside and she hung her head, feeling so conflicted and ashamed and confused. When she was with Aang everything felt right and perfect. When she was away from him, she was torn between feeling hollow without him and terrified that he made her feel this way so soon. She shouldn't have yelled at them, she knew that they loved her and just wanted what was best for her. But she was a grown woman and needed to find her own path. But where did that path go and why was this so confusing? She leaned against the wall of the shop, hugging herself again and rubbing her arms. She wondered, was it okay to love him? Why did it have to be hard? When he was around everything was so easy. She could stare into his eyes and see forever. His hands were gentle and caring. When he held her close to him, she wanted to melt into his body. And his kiss was intoxicating. So why fright it, she wondered. Just let it happen. She sighed and hunched down lower, feeling like she was being pulled in every direction.

"Come inside dear, it's going to rain soon." A voice said behind her. She turned and looked and the old lady that ran the shop was holding the door open for her. She put herself together quickly and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm a waterbender, rain isn't exactly an issue for me." She said flatly, aware that she was being baited into the old woman's shop.

"Then take a look around before you go home. I haven't had a customer all day. Looking won't hurt…" She said and left the doorway. Katara shook her head and appeased the old woman, walking inside. She was instantly blushing. There was a lot, like half a store full of frilly, lacey things. Something told her this was not the shop for her, but continued to walked through, looking in curiosity at some of the merchandise. She didn't even know how to wear half of this stuff. Some things didn't seem to cover much at all. She made her way to the front of the store and was relieved to find just books and some candies, of which she now knew the brown ones were chocolate, along with a selection of rare, exotic flowers. She looked at the flowers and gasped. there, in the corner, was an entire bouquet of panda lilies.

"Ah, I see you favor the rare panda lily. I get very few buyers. not many people know what they mean." The old woman said to her, smiling. Katara's interest was piqued.

"What do they mean?"

"When someone gives a panda lily, they are declaring their love for that person. And not just any love, this is only for true love. Love that lasts forever."

Katara blushed and her heart was beating so fast she thought she might die right there in the shop.

"I'm sorry, I must go. thank you!" She said with a quick bow and ran out of the shop, running the rest of the way home in a panic.

When she got home she locked the door and tried to catch her breath but couldn't settle down. She threw her keys on the little table and went to the bookshelf, snatching up the book with blank pages and opened up to the flower. The panda lily. It was right there. The same flower. He had told her that he had loved her and she hadn't even known it. All this time she was fighting an uphill battle when clearly she was the only one trying to resist. As the book lay open on the floor before her she started to laugh and cry at the same time. Her hands resting on the wooden floor, she came to her knees and just let it out. All her turmoil. All her frustrations. Everything in her that told her she and Aang were not allowed to love each other. Hot tears streamed down her face and onto the floor, staining the pages with the little color of make-up she had on. she let out soft sobs as she tried to calm herself, wiping her face with the inside of her sleeve.

She heard the rain start to pour outside and heard what she thought was thunder rolling. She sighed softly and calmed down, picking up the book and putting it back on the shelf as a soft knock came to the door. She sniffed and unlocked the door, expecting Sokka and Zuko to be at her door. But it wasn't. She opened the door and there he was. The only person she actually wanted to see.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked, bending the sheets of rain above himself to keep himself dry while Appa flew away into the distance. She grabbed him by the arms and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them, pushing him against the door and burying her face into his chest.

"Aang… you are exactly what I need right now…" She said and he instantly held her close, his lips giving her hair a soft kiss.

"Shhh, it'll all be okay." He said softly, unsure of what was wrong, but he didn't care. He knew something was wrong and that's why he came over. He could feel it. And he needed to be there for her. He would always be there for her.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. it's kind of a cliffhanger so I am so sorry about that. Hope you love it, I'll get CH 6 / pt 2 up soon. Please remember to review!**


	6. Progress

**A/N: Yeah I totally trolled you guys last time. I am so sorry about that. Here is basically part two but I am going to call it a different chapter. Again, I am sorry. At least this one didn't take me long to post. Please remember to review! If I don't get a love note it makes me sad. T-T. Okay, back to where we left off! Disclaimer: Not mine. Copyright Bryke.**

Aang held her close and she could feel herself wanting to start sobbing again.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she pulled away from him, stifling a sob and looking him in the eyes. For a moment she just took him in. The sight of him, his arms around her, pinned against her front door with a look of concern on his face that made her want to confess everything. His eyes were that beautiful silver she loved so much and saw right through her, deep into her soul. Her grip on his robes tightened.

"Aang… what are we?" She asked softly. He was quiet but calm, trying to figure out the meaning behind such a simple question.

"Human? I'm sorry, I don't understand." He said with a look of discomfort on his face.

"No. I mean us. You and I. Am I your companion? Are you my boyfriend? Are we lovers?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"I need to know where we stand."

"Well, we're together. That part's pretty obvious. At least… it was to me." He said softly and she pushed away from him, holding her head in her hands.

"It is to me too, but how is my question." She said, frustrated.

"Do we have to label it? Is that important to you?"

"Is is unimportant to you?"

He sighed and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Labeling is black and white. It doesn't give room for things to go from one thing to another seamlessly. I just feel that labeling what we have is hard because we don't really fit into any of the categories you've listed. Yes, we are together. We're friends… but not at the same time. I want to be with you… but being called your boyfriend seems a little immature for us. We're not really lovers because, well, we've never…" He cut himself off, blushing at where that sentence was going. She didn't seem amused.

"Katara, I don't know what I have done to make you so upset. Whatever I did, I am so sorry. I don't know where all of this is coming from."

"It's the flower." She said quietly and looked him in the eyes.

"Flower? The one I gave you over a week ago? Why is that bringing all of this up now? Did you not like it? I can buy you something else if you want…" He said, a little hurt.

"No Aang… It's what the flower means…"

It was dead silent. He didn't know what to say. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck and she just stared him down. He looked away from her and fiddled with his robes. The tension was so thick. He looked at his shoes when he spoke.

"I didn't know you would find out… I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-…. If you don't…" He gulped and felt like he was being destroyed from the inside out. "I didn't-… If you don't feel the same way…" He couldn't finished his sentence. She could almost hear his heart breaking and shook her head furiously.

"No! It's not like that!" She said and took his face in her hands, his eyes meeting hers. She could see that his were filled with tears and she couldn't take it. "Aang… it's the opposite… I love that flower because of what it means… what it means for us…" She said, still afraid to say it. He smiled and pressed her hand to his face.

"Katara… When I look at you… You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life just to meet you. I've mastered all four elements, brought balance to the world, connected with my past lives, yet I've felt incomplete and I never knew why. But the day I met you… that first night when we were out together, I knew why. After I brought you home, I felt sad. Like I wanted to stay here with you and never leave your side again. I kept Appa up all night talking about you to him, just ranting on and on about how amazing you are and how much I wanted to be with you. You make my life feel complete and I can't hide it. I don't care that we've known each other for the little time we have. I feel like I've known you my entire life and I was just waiting to find you again…"

"Aang…" Katara whispered, speechless. She had never had anything that romantic and genuine said to her in her life and she was unable to think of a response. Everything he said, she felt too. She felt like she needed him. In ways she had never needed anyone before. Like she had been standing on one leg her whole life and now he was there to help carry her home. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close to him while one of his hands came up from her shoulders to cup her face, commanding her full attention.

"Katara… I love you." He said tenderly, his heart feeling like it was going to explode. He was in disbelief that he actually said it. He didn't avoid the subject, he just came out and said it. Instantly her lips were coming up to meet his in a long searing kiss, making both of their lips tingle. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." She said with a smile, feeling light headed. Aang smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen and he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around a little before kissing her through smiles and her giggle. He gave her many pecks on the lips and then on the cheeks and then the nose until she was laughing, pushing him away.

"Stop it, you're rubbing all my makeup off."

"I don't care! You love me and I love you and everything is okay!" He said and picked her up again, just holding her in midair. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his head, holding him to her chest. He felt her heart beating fast through her robes and flesh and it matched his. After a while he put her back down and just held her to him, resting his head on hers. Then he got to thinking.

"Why would you be upset about this?" He asked into her hair, petting her soft mane with one hand.

"I was upset about a lot of things… I've been fighting my feelings for you… Sokka said some pretty nasty things about you so I had to defend you… and to top it off, it seems some of the Air Acolyte women are not happy about, well, us."

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Apparently… they feel you should choose one of them to be with and not someone of my… background." That made him pull away from her, looking down to her.

"That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. I can't help who I fall in love with. And what's wrong with you? You're perfect." Butterflies went though both of their stomachs at the words he spoke, but they ignored their bliss momentarily.

"I'm a waterbender. I eat meat. I haven't devoted my life to learning about your culture and living like you live…" She said sadly.

"Katara, I wouldn't ask you to give up everything that makes you who you are. I love that you are different from me…"

"But it makes since and that's what hurts the most."

"What do you mean 'it makes since'? You agree? But you just said-"

"No, I don't agree! But I see their point, don't you?"

"No."

She sighed frustrated again.

"Aang, think about it. If we love each other, and plan on being together, where is that road going to lead eventually?"

He became very quiet and blushed, getting worked up over where this conversation had led. After a while of not saying anything she broke the silence.

"What if… because I'm a waterbender… I can't give you more airbenders?" She asked quietly.

He gulped and was a little embarrassed.

"We just got to the point where we can say 'I love you', and now we're talking about children? You completely skipped our own journey together, marriage, living together, and we haven't even had our second date yet." He said, a little overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scare you. It's just… I don't want to disappoint you… I don't want you to make the wrong choice." She said looked away from him, never feeling so exposed in her life.

"Why is it my choice that matters? What about you? Are you okay choosing me? I belong to the whole world. I have to be ready to go anywhere I am needed with little to no notice beforehand. My duty is not just bringing peace, but keeping it. Are you willing to throw everything away that you have just to be with me?" He asked her, hoping she would say yes because he didn't want to be without her, but also no because that kind of life isn't fair to her.

"Yes…" She said and looked back into his eyes. He was happy but concerned.

"What about the city? It needs you."

Katara shook her head and smiled softly.

"I'm not a councilmember anymore. The ferry proposal was my last act. They accepted and then I resigned."

"Just like that? Why?"

"I have a lot of reasons…" She said and he looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Look… those few days where you didn't visit me, I did a lot of thinking. Mostly about us and where we were going." She said, fiddling with the front of his robes.

" And I realized that being with you was going to mean being at your side on every journey you go. So, yeah. I'm no longer Councilwoman Katara. Just… Katara."

"Still Princess Katara though." He said with a smile and she gave him a death glare.

"Ouch okay, just Katara." His smile faded.

"Never call me that again, Master Arrowhead."

He smiled again and he pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and just holding her face in his hands, touching his nose to hers. She closed her eyes and just stayed there, letting their hearts beat slower and wrapping her arms around his neck again. They stayed that way, just standing in her living room and breathing in each other's scent when a knock came at the door. Katara sighed and tried to pulled away from Aang but he stopped her.

"Pretend to not be home." He asked her with a smile, giving her lips a soft kiss that made her knees quiver. She eventually broke free of his kiss, unwrapping her arms.

"It might be important." She said walking around him to open the door. He turned to see who was visiting her as she opened the door, seeing two familiar faces push past her, drenched.

"Could you come to the door any slow-" He stopped mid sentence, seeing Aang standing there.

Sokka turned to her with a very displeased look as Zuko came to his side. Katara shut the door as thunder rolled, the only sound was water dripping from their outer robes.

"What is he doing here?" Sokka asked rather rudely.

"Yes, please Sokka, come in." She said and folded her arms, glaring at him.

"Sorry for barging in, It's really coming down out there." Zuko tried to ease the tension in the room. Katara turned to Zuko and gave him a friendly smile.

"Let me help you." She said and opened the door, turning back to Zuko and with a simple flick of her wrists pulled the water out of his hair and clothing, bending the stream of water out into the rain.

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka said, water dripping off his wolftail.

"What about you? Dry yourself off." She said and crossed her arms.

Aang, feeling the tension rise between the siblings, offered his services.

"Here, let me." He said softly and bent the water out of his clothes and hair, streaming it out the door just as Katara had done. She kicked the door closed and looked at the three men in her life, unsure of what to say. She knew she had to apologize but Sokka's attitude towards Aang was not appreciated. Zuko spoke first.

"Katara, I wanted to say goodbye properly before I left. I didn't want to leave things how we did at City Hall…" He said and looked to Sokka, then back to Katara.

"I know… I'm sorry I yelled at you. Both of you." She added slightly begrudgingly. "I just want everyone to stop worrying about me. I'm going to be okay."

"I know you will." Zuko said and looked to Aang. Aang nodded softly and Zuko turned back to Katara who came up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her and patted her head. "You're in good hands."

"I don't need to be in anyone's hands." She said and let go of him, giving him a smirk.

"I don't trust the hands you're in anyway." Sokka said, giving a pointed look to Aang.

"Sokka… what do I have to do to earn your trust?" He asked, practically begging.

"Nothing!" Katara said in his defense, walking over to Aang's side and holding his hand. "He will always think what he thinks of you. It doesn't matter to him that you want nothing but peace and balance in the world. Or that I trust you. And apparently Suki didn't knock any sense into him so forget about him."

"Katara, I mean it!" He said walking up to Aang and looking him in the eyes. "I know he is going to hurt you someday."

"Sokka… I love your sister. I swear I will never hurt her. " He said firmly and Katara was quick to pipe up.

"And I love him. And I can stand my own ground. I am not helpless."

Sokka and Zuko were silent. They had not been expecting such strong emotions to bloom between the two of them so quickly.

"You can't be serious." Sokka said and put his hands on his hips. Aang and Katara stayed quiet, Katara glaring at her brother. Zuko came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka, keep calm." Zuko said roughly, a little surprised at where the conversation had gone.

"You barely know him! How can you love him?" Sokka asked, pointing to Aang.

"Sokka, I have had enough of this! I know him better than you think I do. We're together and we're going to be for a while. You just have to deal with it. I'm so ashamed of how you've been acting lately. You should trust my judgment." She firmly stated, tired of defending not only herself but Aang as well.

Sokka looked between them and she slipped her hand into his, affirming her love for him without words. The silence passed on before he sighed and dropped his arms.

"Alright, I give up. Do what you want. I've never been able to stop you anyway. But don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you." He said to Aang who just gave a respectful nod.

"Okay, now that that's over…" Zuko said and guided Sokka to the side so he could stand in front of the Avatar.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, and now I'm going back to the fire nation. It doesn't seem as if I'll be part of your journey anymore…" Zuko said with a sad smile.

"Don't say that Zuko, you're starting to sound like Iroh." Aang said with a smile. Zuko chuckled.

"Sometimes I feel like an old man. Just without the wisdom and experience." He smiled and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You and I have been through so much together. Since the day I found you in that iceberg, my life hasn't been the same. We've been on this incredible journey together. I've seen you go from a boy to a man, from an airbending prodigy to a fully realized avatar. And now, with this city finally settled and with this new nation in place… It's just time for us to part ways."

"Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye forever?" Aang asked softly, letting go of Katara's hand.

"I'm not. I just know that your new journey isn't going to come by my way any time soon. So for now, my friend, we say goodbye."

Aang pulled him into a strong hug and smiled sadly when they parted.

"Have a safe trip home. Say hello to Mai for me."

"Bye Zuko." Katara said and rushed in for another hug, making him laugh.

"Don't forget what I said. Come see me any time." Zuko said but looked from her to Aang. "If you have time." He amended, realizing her journey with him was just beginning with a smile. He turned to Sokka and held out his arm, as was the watertribe tradition. Sokka gripped his arm and they pulled each other into a quick man-hug, one very different from the hug between Aang and himself.

"Take care." Sokka said and Zuko pulled away, nodding and letting of of his arm. He walked to the door and opened it, giving them a wave goodbye before exiting out into the rain. Now it was just the three of them and Katara looked between Sokka and Aang, hoping for no more arguments. Sokka turned back to them and Katara took Aang's arm like a child, silently saying he wasn't going to come between them. He rolled his eyes and took a side step towards the door.

"I should be heading out too. Suki is probably wondering where I am."

"You guys get a house then, or are you staying at an inn?"

"We're looking still. We found one that's perfect and not too far from City Hall. I think it's the one. But yeah, for now we are staying at an inn downtown. Really classy place. I'll see you later… You." He said and pointed to Aang. "Take care of her."

"I will." Aang responded before Katara could protest that she didn't need to be taken care of. Sokka nodded and let himself out, closing the door behind him. When he was gone they both sighed and looked at each other, Aang giving her a smug smirk.

"What?" She asked and he just shook his head, pulling her into him and just holding her close.

"That could have gone much worse." He said into her hair.

"Just ignore him…" She said into his robes, wrapping her arms around him as the thunder boomed outside, lightning casting shadows throughout the house. Her arms tightened around him as an extremely loud crash of thunder echoed through the sky.

"Scared of storms?" He asked her softly. She nodded into his robes, a little ashamed that she, a 22 year old woman, still shook like a child every now and then at really bad storms.

"Me too…" He said and kissed her head, remembering the storm the night he ran away all those years ago. The night that he was overcome by the icy waters in that typhoon and the avatar state saved both him and Appa, freezing them in that iceberg. They held each other for a while before she looked up at him.

"What made you come over in the first place? Not that I mind, it's just… I know how busy you are."

"I don't know, something just didn't feel right. I can't explain it. It's probably some weird avatar thing." He said with a soft chuckle. She smiled and cupped his check.

"Well, I thank the spirits that you came… because I needed you."

At that moment another crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning came what sounded like right over her house, and suddenly there was darkness. Pitch black and everything that had been running on power was silent.

"Great." Katara said. "And I don't know where my spark rocks are…" She let go of him and walked around her furniture, knowing her tiny house like the back of her hand.

Aang instantly held a tiny flam in his hands that flooded her home with a warm glow.

"Don't need them. I'm here. Where are your candles?"

"In the bedroom, come with me." She said and he followed her voice around the corner and down the hall, standing in the doorway to her room. She was already on the floor on hands and knees, digging under her bed.

"Can you bring that little flame closer? I can barely see under here."

He came down and knelt beside her, the flame easily controlled in his hand.

"Better?"

She pulled out a few cylinders with wicks and smiled. "Yes, perfect. Good thing you're the avatar."

"Good thing I was here when the power went out." He laughed and they stood up together, her leading them down the hall. When they got to the living room she turned around and put one of the candle wicks into the flame, lighting it and setting it on the small table. She did so with the next two, placing one on the dining room table and one in the kitchen.

"Well, now what? I was going to make dinner, but I'm not opening up the ice box… I want everything to stay cold."

Aang thought for a moment.

"Our second date."

"Hmm?"

"Let's have our second date. Right now."

"Aang, it's pouring outside. I can waterbend, but I really don't want to go anywhere in this storm, even if I can stay dry." She said.

"Not a problem. I'll make you dinner. Remember, I'm a great cook?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Really, have it here?"

"Why not? It's dry, warm, it's just us, and we can relax and just be ourselves. So, what do you say?" He said with his most charming smile that made her heart absolutely melt. He could have been asking her to earthbend and she would have said yes to that face.

"Okay then, date night it is. But I'm not sure you'll find anything to cook in my kitchen… It's not exactly vegetarian friendly."

"I found food at the northern watertribe during my time there. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He chuckled and walked passed her, going straight to the kitchen.

She laughed to herself. The all mighty Avatar was here, said he loved her, and was in her kitchen right now making _her_ dinner. This situation was bizarre and she had to laugh, what else could she do? She sat patiently at her little table in the dining room, watching him rummage about, cook, walk back and forth, and just look so focused for some time. She was happy, just watching him. And he was so concentrated, not wanting to disappoint her. She was quiet, holding back her remarks of how completely adorable he was and if he needed any help. After about thirty minutes of waiting, he brought her a plate and a bowl, setting the same for himself. In the steaming, bowls, she recognized seaweed noodles in some type of broth but the plate was a dish she didn't recognize. It was rice for sure, but had things in it she didn't know were even in her kitchen. There was a pale green sauce over the rice and what looked like water chestnuts.

"It looks delicious Aang, thank you so much." She said with a smile as he sat across from her, the small table making them very close together. He reached out to her.

"Take my hand." he asked tenderly with a smile and she slipped her hand into his, feeling his warm and gentle touch. He bowed his head and closed his eyes speaking softly.

"We want to thank the Spirits for presenting this meal before us. For keeping us safe and guiding us down our pathways of life to find each other. We ask that you continue to guide us through our life trials and help us keep peace and balance in the world." He ended and let go of her hand, smiling to her.

"Dig in."

She was weary of the green-covered rice, but took a bite anyway, giving a little squeak when she tasted it.

"It's so… sweet!"

"It's a special sauce I invented. It uses dried seaweed flour, melon juice, sugar, water and a few other spices." He said with a smile, eating his noodles first.

"You're kind of a show off." She said with a smile, putting more rice into her mouth.

"Only for you." He said and gave her a cheeky wink, making her giggle.

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet besides the rolling thunder and flashes of lightning. When their meal was over, Katara insisted on clearing the table for them. He nodded upon her insistence and followed her into the kitchen.

She filled the sink with water and soap, tossing the dirty pans bowls and plates into the sink and turning to him.

"Aren't you going to do those."

"When you leave."

"Is it time for me to go?"

"I don't want you to… but look at the time." She said and pointed to the clock on the wall. It was nearly ten at night, the storm still raging.

"I understand. It's not like I can't see you tomorrow."

She nodded and came over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You may be a little bit of a show of, but you really are an amazing cook."

He smiled and put his hand under her chin, lifting her up to meet his lips. Their kiss was soft at first. Loving, lips pressing lightly against each other's. but soon Aang pressed her further, turning their kiss into a long, breathtaking encounter, leaving both of them flushed, wanting more. When they did separate, their hearts were racing and they just smiled. he kissed her on the forehead and gave her a tight hug.

"I need to go."

She let go of him and walked him to her door, opening it as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"Be careful…"

"I will. I love you Katara…" He said and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too."

He smiled and headed out into the rain as she watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She closed the door and smiled to herself. It had been a perfect second date.


	7. Visions

**A/N: I took a little break from writing my stories because I needed it. But for those of you who have stuck by me, you have no idea how much it makes my heart sing with joy! Here we have the next installment. Hope you enjoy. There is a little bit (okay a lot actually) of graphic violence and a bit of gore in this so please be weary of that. This is as sad as this story gets, I promise. Shout out to Dacyon who gave me a LOT of inspiration, not to mention that AMAZING one hour special with Wan from Book 2. Disclaimer: I own nothing - Bryke and Co are the ones you should bow down to.**

A month had passed and not a day went by where they didn't see each other, even if it was Katara hanging out at the air temple and just watching him work. They had grown to love each other even more and learn the little things about each other. Though their time spent alone together was scarce, when they were alone things didn't go very far beyond heated kisses. They were not going to rush their relationship now that everything was out in the open, although sometimes those heavy lidded eyes they gave each other said otherwise.

The temple and the surrounding buildings were finally finished and thirty-some Air Acolytes had come to live with Aang in their respective dorms. Not all of them were woman, but a good two thirds were. With the buildings finished and the grounds in working order, the place still didn't seem like home. The library was nearly empty, his home and the temple had hardly any decorations or air nomad artifacts, not to mention the training gates were missing from their posts near the plaza. There was just so much missing and so little he could retrieve from the other air temples. Some of the Acolytes had brought with them artifacts they had found on their own, but it wasn't enough. The rooms still echoed. The walls were still too blank. And it made Aang sad in his heart to know there were some things that he just couldn't bring back.

It was another stormy night that night as they entered early summer together. He had awoken in a cold sweat with heavy breathing from a vision. Across the bay, Katara was tossing and turning that night too as the thunder rolled and made her uncomfortable, flashes of lightning splitting the sky. The rain came down in sheets, the heavy sound on her roof making the night restless for her. In her dream she saw herself in an air temple she wasn't familiar with. She kept calling out for Aang and became anxious when she couldn't find him. Next thing she knew she was being outnumbered by fire and earthbenders and she had to fight as hard as she could to keep them at bay, all while trying to call for Aang to help her. There were a dozen of them, and she hadn't fought in a long time, easily needing his back up. Just then a loud crack of thunder woke her up and she sat straight up in bed, breathing and sweating just like he had not far from her home. As she tried to catch her breath a knock came at her door and she slipped out of bed, knowing exactly who it was. No one else would dare disturb her this late into the night.

As she opened the door as Aang stumbled through with his glider in hand and in just his pants, closing the door behind him and setting his glider against the wall.

"Did you have a bad dream too?" She asked him before he could even say anything. He turned to her and just wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close. The embrace was just that of relief and nothing sensual, despite herself being in the little night gown she was in when came over that morning after their first date.

"No… it wasn't a dream." He said into her hair, holding her so close, so relieved that she was okay and not hurt. "It was a vision."

He backed away from her and held her by the shoulders.

"Vision? Of what Aang?"

"You were at the Eastern Air Temple and you got ambushed by some benders, they outnumbered you and I wasn't around to help you…"

"But… that's what I dreamt of…" She said and looked into his eyes, slightly fearful. He looked from her to the ground and let go of her shoulders, walking over to her small couch and sitting down, hanging his head in his hands. She came and sat beside him and was quiet for a while. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

"How could we have had the same dream?"

"It wasn't a dream Katara. It was a vision of the future…" He said and dragged his hands down his face, hunched over in worry. Katara tried to use reason.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence. You and I are really in tune right now. Maybe-"

"Stop. I've had these before. I know it's going to happen, I just can't-… I can't ever put you in that much danger." He said and gave her a sad look. She took his hand tried to comfort him silently. He wasn't finished though.

"What I can't figure out though, is why you had a vision. You've… never gone to the spirit world, have you?"

"No, I didn't even know that was a possibility for people besides the Avatar…" She said softly.

"It is, you just have to be very spiritually connected. I've been having a lot of visions lately, but this one disturbs me." He said and pulled her into another embrace. She looked up to him at his words.

"Why haven't you told me about these visions you've been having?" She asked, a little hurt that he wouldn't share that with her.

"Because I never saw them as urgent or dangerous until tonight. Something's not right…"

"What's been happening in them?"

He let go of her torso and sighed, holding her hand.

"It's mostly you and I flying to the Eastern Air temple. Sometimes I'm searching for something. Sometimes you and I are just walking around. I've been meaning to go to get the airbending gates and bring them here. I wanted you to go with me. I thought that's what I was seeing… But now I know it's something different. And if you've had the vision, it's your destiny to be there with me. I just can't figure out why rebels show up at the Eastern Air Temple!" He said in frustration, letting go of her hand and standing up, pacing. "And I don't even want you to be in that much danger, especially if the reason is I neglected to be by your side!"

Katara stood up and came up to him, holding him around the neck and shoulders.

"Aang, calm down. You've never seen me fight before. I can handle myself. And you can't be by my side every second."

"I'm not saying you aren't strong, I just don't want you in that situation…" He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "I love you so much… I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too." She said and gave his shoulder a loving kiss, of which distracted him momentarily. She had never kissed him anywhere but his face and head. He shook away the chills and got back to the matter at hand. He pulled his face out of her hair and looked down at her.

"So, what do we do? Do we just ignore these visions? Or do we… follow through?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. I need to consult with someone about this… Give me a moment." He said and let her go, walking passed her and down the hall. She followed him as their bare footsteps echoed off the walls and watched walk into her bedroom. She turned the corner to see him sit at the foot of her bed, folding his legs.

"Why are you in here?" Katara asked, a little puzzled.

"Listen… I need to take a little trip, but I need my body to be safe. Will you watch over me? I won't be long… hopefully."

"Uh, sure?" She said, confused.

"Thank you. See you soon." He said and bowed his head putting his fists together. Suddenly his tattoos started to glow and he turned stiff. He was like that for a few moments before Katara tried to speak with him again.

"Aang?" She asked and touched his shoulder. No response. Finally she put the pieces together. He was in the spirit world. She slumped against the wall in her bedroom and watched him sit there like a statue for a while.

She hugged her knees to her chest and just watched him breathe evenly, the rise and fall of his chest the only signs he was actually still alive. Lightning split the sky once more and the loud crash made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She unfolded herself and crawled over to Aang's side, grabbing the blanket off the bed and wrapping them together as she leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt much safer next to him, even though he wasn't really there. Before long, the warmth seeping from his body made their little cocoon nice and cozy, Katara's eyelids getting droopy. She decided to close them for just a moment, just to rest her eyes as the thunder outside started to quiet down, the rain just a whisper on her roof.

About an hour later Aang came back into his body, finding his love asleep on his shoulder. Though the news he bore was unnerving, he smiled at the sight of her lips parted slightly in a deep sleep, looking so relaxed and peaceful. He very carefully wrapped his arms around her and stood slowly, slipping one arm under her legs, the other behind her back and picking her up, holding her against his body as the blanket fell to the ground with a soft thud on the wood floor. He came beside her bed and laid her down very slowly, hoping not to disturb her. He took his arms back and grabbed the blanket to cover her up, leaning over her and moving a few strands of hair from her face, marveling at how beautiful she was. Another small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he placed a kiss on her cheek, whispering parting words to her. As he turned to leave he was surprised when her hand jutted out from beneath the covers and captured his wrist. He turned his head to find her eyes still closed. She was still asleep.

" Don't leave me." She mumbled in her sleep.

It amazed him how aware of him she was, even in her sleep. She didn't just say not to leave, but not to leave _her_. He sighed and smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He would never deny her a request when presented like that. Her hand fell back to the bed and he pulled his legs up to rest beside hers, leaning back onto one of her pillows and laying on his side. She was quick to curl up against his bare chest and he blushed. They had never done this before, but it was something that he didn't even know he needed until this very moment. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped a hand around her middle, his body on top of the covers to keep them separate. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I won't. I promise." He whispered and relaxed, watching the rain stream down her window. Eventually his eyes closed and his breathing became slower and the message be had to relay lost its importance temporarily.

…

The rays of sunlight came in through her window, shining on her face. She woke slowly, hearing the birds chirping outside. The storm had finally passed and she had gotten the most restful night's sleep she could ever remember getting. She smiled and went to turn on her back when she felt weight around her middle. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down, seeing a pale tattooed arm resting on top of the covered. Her heart raced and she turned around, looking behind her. Instantly her eyes were locked with a pair of silver ones that she was all too familiar with, her face going from dark tan to dark crimson as realization came crashing down on her.

"Good morning." He said softly, trying not to smile at her.

"You- you stayed the night?" Her voice squeaked out, trying to remember how he ended up in her bed. Her thoughts started to race.

"You asked me to."

"I… did?" She questioned, not remembering such a conversation.

"Yes you did. You weren't awake though. You talk in your sleep." He said and blushed a little bit, remembering some things she had said last night in her dreams.

"But you still stayed…" She said and her eyes softened and she noticed the blush on his face. "What else did I say?"

"Nothing important." He said vaguely, smirking and reaching his hand up to cup her face. In actuality, she had whispered and moaned his name a few times, making him wonder exactly what kind of dreams she were having. Before she could ask any further questions his lips were on hers and she wasn't going to deny him. When their lips came together, both of their hearts melted and eyes closed, either of them ready to stay frozen in that moment for all time. The longer they stayed connected, the harder it was for either of them to hold back their passion. Aang was the first to pull away, letting his hand drop from her face. They both opened their eyes and just gazed at each other, Katara thinking for a brief instance that there was no one around to interrupt them. They were completely alone. She pushed the thought back as he smiled to her, sitting up and stretching. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, remembering how he came to be in her house in the first place.

"So, where did you go last night?" She asked and he turned to her. His cheery morning was now something he had wanted to avoid; stressful. He sighed and dropped his arms down at his sides.

"I was talking to my past lives… Avatar Yangchen in particular. Something is going on at the Eastern Air Temple. She couldn't tell me what, she said that would interfere with my decision to go. She left me a warning though…"

"What was her warning?"

"She said that if I don't go, a life is going to be lost…" He said and closed his eyes, feeling a strange mixture of guilt and despair crawl through him. He couldn't possibly carry the burden of not going and being responsible for someone's death… but he also couldn't put Katara in danger.

"And if you do go… our vision holds true?"

He nodded and held his head in his hands just as he had last night. He hadn't felt this conflicted since he battled with Ozai. She looked at him and she could feel the turmoil inside of him. That's when she had had enough. She threw the covers off of her and walked over to her little closet, digging through her stuff. The noise made Aang look up at her, seeing her tossing things behind her onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. She threw a large bag behind her and pulled herself out of the closed, kneeling down on the ground and stuffing clothing into her bag.

"I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple." She said and stood up, throwing her bag on the bed. She went back to her closet and pulled out some clothes for her to wear. When she had her clothes for the day gathered she made her way behind a wooden divider and started to change.

"You can't be serious." Aang said from the bed, completely in shock. She flung her night gown over the top of the divider and grabbed her bottoms.

"I am completely serious."

"You don't even know who it is."

"Aang, it doesn't matter. You said it yourself; if you don't go, someone will die. It's obviously someone very important or we wouldn't have had visions about it."

"Yes, if _I_ go. This has nothing to do with you." He said, standing up and walking over to the divider, staying on his side of it.

"If it had nothing to do with me, why did the spirits grant me a glimpse of the future? You said it yourself that now it's my destiny to be there with you."

"I don't want you there. It's too dangerous. There's too much on the line." He said rather forcefully, feeling his anxiety skyrocket.

At that she pulled the divider to the side and stared at him, fully clothed in an outfit he had never seen before. Her arms were wrapped in white cloth. She had on a light blue top with white fur trimming the collar and shoulder lines with a dark blue pattern down the middle. There was a piece of brown leather around her waist. A long navy skirt that was trimmed with a light blue bands and white fur hung from her hips along with navy leggings and brown leather boots. He had never seen her so casual.

"Aang, someone is out there and needs help. _Our_ help. What if you get there and they are seriously injured? Can you heal them?"

His mouth came open to argue but it was quickly snapped shut. She was right but that didn't change his mind. He still didn't want his vision to come true.

"We need to go. Together." She said walked over to her bed, grabbing the bag walking out of the room. He sighed and followed her, trying to think of a way to reason with her. He watched as she put her bag on the little dining room table and started to go through her pantry, getting a basket from the top and filling it with dried meats, fruits and vegetables. He came up behind her as she rested the full basket on the counter, his hands coming up over her hands.

"Katara… please don't do this." He said very softly, trying the opposite approach.

"Aang…" She turned and look at him, seeing the terror on his face. He leaned on the counter, her pinned between it and the Avatar.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that me not going with you is what's best."

He hesitated and looked over her head.

"I don't have to take you. I can just leave. If I took Appa you wouldn't be able to come after me." He tried to sound calm but the thought of being without her caused him pain, of which was clear in this tone.

"You wouldn't. You can't even look me in the eye and tell me this is a bad idea."

He looked back down to her and locked eyes with her.

"Please try and understand… as incredibly useful as you would be, and as much as I can't go a day without seeing you, something is going to happen to where I am not around and you are ambushed. And you want me to bring you along anyway, knowing there is a chance that you could be seriously hurt? I just can't be that selfish. It's my duty to protect this world. I am the Avatar. This is not something you signed up for. So please Sweetie…" He begged and butterflies went through her stomach. He had never used a pet name for her out loud before. She blushed and he took her hands, a certain kind of sadness in his eyes. "Please don't go."

"Aang… That's exactly why I need to go. You need me and I need you. And someone is out there, needing my help. I may not be the avatar, but the spirits think I'm suited for the job at hand. And I will never turn my back one someone who needs me." She said firmly, despite him being desperate to talk her out of this decision. He sighed and let go of her hands.

"Alright… I don't like it, but I'm not going to fight with you about this." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes, be ready."

"Already am."

….

They flew as fast as they could, almost all day and night, and it still took them a week to get there. Appa was happy when they landed in the courtyard of the main temple, both exhaustion and a feeling of homecoming washing over the giant beast. Aang helped Katara down and they didn't bother unpacking. They were both anxious, looking around.

"It's beautiful, but it's deserted. Why are there no Acolytes?"

"I don't know… there used to be quite a lot of them. I don't like the way this feels. Follow me and stay close. Be ready for anything."

She was, she had two water skins strapped to the leather piece around her middle - water on hand and ready to be used for either defense or healing. As they walked through the temple their footsteps echoed off the stone walls, of which had beautiful paintings on them much like the northern air temple. Aang had told her how he had restored all the temples himself, spending a few years doing so. This temple had the most damage done so he did this one first, the southern last. Katara was in awe and fell behind Aang a few steps, gawking at sacred carvings and paintings. Something shiny caught her eye and she turned. The sun had bounced off a puddle, the light hitting her directly in the face.

"It must have rained recently." She called out to him.

"It didn't. Why?" He turned to see he was quite ahead of her, almost an entire city block.

Katara turned and walked over where he couldn't see her, towards the puddle. The closer she got the more she realized it wasn't water. She gasped and covered her mouth, her intake of breath echoing off the walls. Aang ran to her side and looked down at the puddle and his face fell.

"It's not water." She said in horror.

"It's blood." He affirmed.

There in front of them was a five long by at least three foot wide pool of blood.

"But where's the body? That's way too much blood for a human to loose and then just disappear."

"I don't know..." He said and looked around the pool, spotting large droplets leading down one of the hallways. "There's a trail. You stay here, I'm going to follow the trail."

"No, this is exactly why I came. You need me. I can help."

"Alright, come on."

They left the pool of blood behind and followed the trail, leading them down hallways and several turns until finally skid marks and spears started to appear, some of the marks quite high on the walls. Higher than any human could reach. Finally the blood stopped at a dead end hallway, and Aang looked around for the victim. There in the corner was a small figure crouched on the ground. He was frozen. He couldn't even process what he was seeing. Katara bumped into him and tried to look around him.

"What is it?" She asked, walking around to his side. She froze too. There, in front of them was a baby bison, loosing what little blood it had left all over the floor.

"Oh no!" Katara yelled and came over to the animal's side. She quickly bent out the water from her pouches but hesitated.

"Aang… I don't know how to heal animals… what if-"

"Just try!" He yelled, coming out of his shock. "Try everything you can! Do everything in your power Katara!" He begged, still unbelieving that he had found another flying bison. Katara's skirt was soaked in blood and she tried to get the animal to cooperate, but it snapped it's jaw at her.

"I won't hurt you… you have to turn over so I can heal you. I'm a friend." She said softly, trying to coax the little one to turn on its side. It eventually did and they got a good look at the slit on its belly, seeing things that would make a grown man cringe such as part of an intestine hanging out of it. Katara instantly had tears running down her face, unable to comprehend what kind of monster would hurt something so innocent. But she went to work, healing up the majority of its large wound and placing its insides back where they belonged before closing it up. By now her hands were completely red and she examined the creature, finding more wounds and healing them. Those were less serious but still needed to be healed. After about 20 minutes of working, Katara bent the water back into her skins.

"That's all I can do. She has a lot of internal damage that will have to heal on its own, I can't reach that far. But I think after a couple weeks of tender care, she'll be alright."

"She?" Aang asked coming to Katara's side.

"Yes, she. It's a girl. I got a good look at her insides. Come on, help me carry her."

Aang came over to her face and patted her head, the bison closing her eyes and relaxing around them. They lifted her together and carried her back through the halls, eventually coming to the courtyard where Appa was napping. Appa smelled the blood as they came closer and awoke with a start, coming up to them and meeting them. Aang and Katara exchanged a look and set the baby bison on the ground, Appa taking the opportunity to lick the little one's fur clean of all the blood.

"Aren't the mom's usually the ones to clean their young?"

"I think he's just trying to help any way he can… you have to understand… all this time we've thought he was the only one left. Just like me… but I can have children. He couldn't."

"Well, now maybe he can. It all depends on how her recovery goes."

They both watched in silence as Appa finished his task, nuzzling the little baby bison with his nose, but being very careful with it.

"Okay, you two can bond later. We need to get out of here." Aang said and crouched down, Katara mirroring him as they lifted the baby together.

"What makes you so eager to leave? She's a baby right? So where's the mom?" Katara asked. They came around the side of Appa and with some airbending, Aang made loading the baby into the saddle easy work. When he got her settled in he climbed back down off of Appa.

"The mom's gone. Whoever did this to her must have taken out the mother first… A mother would never let this happen otherwise."

"What about other babies? Should we search for them?"

Aang thought about it and searched inside his robes, pulling out the bison whistle. He blew it as hard as he could and looked around. Appa and the baby perked up, but no other bison seemed to be coming.

"How far away can that thing be heard?"

"Miles…" He said softly and put the whistle in his robes again. They waited for what seemed like an eternity before Aang spoke up. "I think she's the last one."

"No, there has to be more…" Katara said and started walking away from him.

"Where are you going? Come back, we need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I am positive there aren't any others!" She said and started to run towards the temple.

"Katara! We have to go!"

She just continued to run.

Aang verbally growled, getting frustrated with her. He looked to his animal companion.

"I don't want to leave you alone with her… but I really don't want to have Katara go off on her own either. Do you think you can protect her while I go get my other half?" Aang asked casually.

Appa nudged his arm and grunted. Aang took that as a yes.

"Thank you, I promise I'll be back really soon."

Aang took off after Katara, praying for the vision to not come true.

…..

Katara came to the pool of blood, taking off in the exact opposite direction they had gone when they found the baby bison. She ran to the left, going down long hallways and through open archways, passing up a room that had an enormous statue of Avatar Yangchen, until she came upon a bridge. She stopped and looked over to the western part of the temple. She walked slowly across the bridge and looked down, seeing little droplets of blood.

"I knew it!" She screamed and took off, following the blood trails across the rest of the bridge and into the other side of the temple. She ran as fast as she could until she came across the courtyard. She stopped dead in her tracks when she way what the courtyard held. Four other baby bison lay on the ground together as if tossed in a pile; dead. Her heart dropped and she started to cry for them when she heard a voice.

"Well, look what the catdeer dragged in."

Katara turned and a man with a staff sword was standing with some other armed men, their weapons bloody.

"Hey, we let a baby get away, we get a woman running back. That's a fair trade, right fellas?" Another man asked and the men chuckled darkly. Katara was immediately put on the defense, bending the water out and showing them who they were dealing with. She held the water around her in two streams.

"Where's the mother?" Katara asked.

"Ooh, looks like we've actually got a bender this time. No need for these guys." The appointed leader of them said, throwing down his sword. The others did as he did and some of them held fire in their hands, a few of them pulled chunks of the stone courtyard up and held them above their heads. Katara started to panic. This was her vision. This is what she had seen. She glanced at the pile of bison babies and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Look what you've done to them you monsters! Tell me where the mother is!" She screamed through her tears, commanding their attention.

"You've got quite the mouth on ya. We gonna fight or are we gonna chitchat?" He asked with an evil smirk.

She closed her eyes and threw ice dagger at them, completely lost in her fury. She knocked one down, the rest dodged easily and came for her. She tried to hold them off but she had very little water left to hold them back with. She surrounded herself with a spinning torrent and screamed for Aang.

"Aang! Where are you?!"

"Is she seriously calling for back-up?" One man said.

"Hey maybe it's another girl!" Another man hooted.

She sent more ice daggers at them and a few more men fell down. A large boulder was thrown through her water and she almost didn't get out of the way in time. Her water torrent dropped and she could see herself very outnumbered. It was nine against herself.

"AANG!" She yelled again, her scream reverberating off the temple walls.

He could hear her, he wasn't far behind her. He was running as fast as he could, terror driving him forward. His vision had come true and she was in need of him.

"Hey, will you pipe down! Whoever you're callin' for ain't comin'!" The leader said, firing two jets of pure fire at her. She dodged them and froze his feet where he stood with the little water she had left. He just laughed and thawed himself quickly.

"Fire beats ice honey." He said and kicked another jet towards her, the rest of his men firing shots and throwing chunks of stone at her. It got to one point where she couldn't dodge and she got knocked back, flying backwards towards the temple. She skidded to a stop just as Aang arrived, seeing her laying on the ground and the men coming towards her.

"Katara, no!" He screamed and continuing to run past her body and towards them, bending them away easily with air. He came to her side and she just said two words.

"The babies." She said with tear stained cheeks, as he helped her up.

He looked around and saw their bodies. It felt unreal. Like someone had torn his entire world apart. He thought someone hurting Katara was enough to push him over the edge but this… it was too much. His eyes and tattoos started to glow and he was lifted up into the air as the men regained their composures, realizing fully with whom they were dealing with. He was lost in rage. The kind airbender was buried under a revenge seeking man that Aang had never met.

"Where is the mother?" He asked in a voice that sounded like his but mixed with a hundred others.

"We-she's not here. She's already gone. We sold her for parts. She's dead." The leader of the men said in a cower, falling to his knees.

"Then you will pay the ultimate price for her and her children."

He lifted his arms, ready to take out his rage on them when Katara grabbed his ankle.

"Aang no! That will make you no better than them! Please…" She begged. the sound of her voice penetrated him to his very core, where Aang the Airbender was and we was no longer lost. He came down off of his high from rage, slowly floating down and standing next to her. He looked at the men and spoke with them.

"You are to leave this temple and never return to any temple for as long as you live. And if I find out that you have come back, I will make sure you wish you hadn't."

The men nodded and scrambled to get away from the scene, all except for the first man Katara had gotten down. He was just coming to. Aang walked up to him and asked him a very simple question.

"Where are the Acolytes?"

"Tiba scared them off into the nearby village. We didn't harm them, I swear!"

"Leave." Aang said and he did just so, rather quickly too.

When they were alone Katara wanted to console Aang but he wasn't still. He went to the edge of the courtyard and used his earthbending to dig four large holes. He then airbent each one of the babies into their own graves, covering them with dirt. He stood in front of them and said a small prayer, tears rolling down his cheeks. Katara came up to him and he turned upon hearing her, looking down at her and seeing that she was crying too. She came into his arms and they sobbed together for the babies and their mother, the last known family of sky bison. With their eyes burning they walked hand in hand together through the temple and over the bridge to the main temple. By the time they had gotten to where Appa was he was napping with the baby on top, she was also asleep. Aang helped Katara onto Appa and they flew away from the scene, feeling hollow with a mixture of happiness; they had saved one. Katara took a look at the baby and saw that her marking were different than Appa's and her ears were brown. It was a quiet ride for the most part until Katara spoke up.

"What should we name her?"

Aang thought for a moment before responding softly to her from Appa's head.

"I got to name Appa, why don't you name her?" He suggested.

She was thoughtful for a moment and she smiled. She crawled out of the saddle and sat next to Aang, taking her arm and looping around his.

"How about Amhi? It means mother in an ancient culture. And she will become a mother one day, I'm sure of it."

He grinned softly. "How very fitting. Amhi…"

She smiled and kissed Aang on the cheek as they flew off toward the United Republic to start Amhi's recovery.

Endnote:Yes, the issue with Yangchen's warning will be addressed in a later chapter.


	8. Confrontation

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys have no idea what it means to me! Makes me feel like all of this is worth something. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please keep those reviews coming.**

Katara walked towards the main temple and saw Aang standing in the courtyard, waiting for her. When their eyes met she felt a surge of energy pass through her and picked up the pace. She started to run towards him and he opened his arms for her as she crashed into him, laughing and kissing her on the head. She laughed and looked up at him.

"I'm guessing you're happy to see me? It's just been one day." Aang said.

"You're saying that while I was gone, you weren't aware of my missing presence?" She asked playfully.

"As if you even need to ask." He said and cupped her chin, pulling her up into a kiss. She smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the taste of her other half. After going a day without him she felt like she needed to make up for lost time, letting herself melt in his arms. After a while she heard someone clear their throat. She broke the kiss and looked around, seeing a few Acolytes gawking at them. She blushed but Aang didn't see the problem. Everyone knew how in love with her he was, even if she didn't know it herself. He smiled and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, and at a very reasonable price; free."

"You didn't steal them, did you?"

"Of course not! I was actually on my way to the herbalist and happened to stumble upon a section of herbs growing in the wild. The exact herbs I needed. So I picked them." She said and smiled at him, handing him a small cloth bag. "Treat it like tea and make sure she gets at least three doses of that a day until the bag runs out. It will help with her fertility now so when she is older there are no complications."

Aang put the bag in his robes and hugged her, picking her up and giving her a little spin.

"You are truly amazing, you know that? I didn't even know herbs like this existed… without you, she'd be dead and Appa would have no one to be with. You can't understand what this means to us…" He said and looked deep into her eyes, feeling like he was going to tear up. She simply kissed him again.

"But we lost a lot of lives still… the mother, and the other four babies… Yangchen was wrong."

"No. I thought she was too, but do you remember the first night we stopped to rest with Amhi?"

"Not much of it, I remember passing out curled up next to Amhi…" She said truthfully.

"Well, while you three were asleep I went and had a little chat with her."

(One week earlier)

Aang sat, leaning against Appa, looking over Katara and the newest member of his little Air Nomad family. He sighed softly and put his fists together, calling his past life to come before him. When he opened his eyes, Yangchen was before him and there was no one around. He was in the spirit world with her.

"You need further assistance, Avatar Aang?'

"You need to explain yourself. My hands are stained red with the blood of five innocent bison I failed to save. You never pressed the urgency. You lied to me. Death still surrounded us."

"Avatar Aang, I did not lie to you. You simply cannot see forest through the trees. Had you not saved the little female, your companion would die alone, leaving yet another breed of bending creatures extinct."

"What about the mother? He could have been with her!"

"There was no mother young Avatar. Those men were mistaken. The adult they took was female, but not the birth mother of those bison. She adopted them after the real mother was killed. Furthermore, she was barren from her own torturous life. The little one you saved was the only female sky bison left in the world alive that can bear children. And now even that is most uncertain due to her injuries. Had you not gone, she would have died."

"You're wrong again… It didn't matter at all that I was there. I couldn't do anything."

"But Katara could. And did. She's the greatest healer to live in your time, and should be revered for her talent and passion. Especially considering she just singlehandedly saved a species from annihilation. Remember that."

And with that he was flung back into his own body, taking a small gasp and blinking his eyes open. He felt his chest and looked around. He was indeed back in the physical world, and not by his choice. He sighed as he looked down at Katara and Amhi cuddled together. Yangchen was right about one thing. She was truly remarkable.

(Back to the present)

Katara blushed, unsure how to feel about a passed Avatar's compliment, but looked to Aang.

"So the life wasn't just one singular life she was talking about then. She meant life for all sky bison."

"Exactly. You saved her, and by connection, all the bison that will come from her."

Katara was speechless, she wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of reality crashing down on her, she spoke.

"But we're not sure if she can have children. We won't know that for a few years."

"But we have a start. And she has you. With the healing sessions you two have been doing and now this special herb, I don't doubt that when she is of age, her and Appa will have lots babies." He said with a small blush, thinking of all the pent up energy his best friend must have.

"Speaking of, where is my baby?"

Aang smiled and got into his robes for his bison whistle. He loved it when she called Amhi hers. It was like she had an animal companion now.

"She's been playing all day with Appa, of whom has been extremely energetic these past few days." He said and blew the silent whistle.

"Aang she shouldn't be flying! She's at a risk right now to tear something!"

"She's fine. She's better than fine. And she's about to show you just how fine she is!" Aang said as he looked over her shoulder. She didn't understand but followed Aang's line of vision, turning just in time to be knocked to the ground by a two ton baby bison, on whom pinned her down and licked her face all over. Katara's laughter was contagious as Aang joined in, absolutely amazed at how attached to Katara the little one had gotten.

"Well, I guess you missed me too, huh?" She smiled and Amhi flew off of her, allowing Katara to sit up. Amhi hovered in the air and swerved around her head. Katara was still laughing, but now concerned.

"Come down here Amhi. You need another healing session." She said through giggles and opened up her arms. The little bison flew back down to her and landed on the ground, nudging Katara's body before laying on her back in front of her. Katara pulled the water out of the pouch she had strapped around her torso and went to work.

"Well, while you do that I'll so make this special drink for her. I'll be back in a bit, I just have to get water and a kettle." Aang said as he walked towards the dining hall.

Katara barely heard a word he said, completely absorbed into her work. The scar tissue on her lower stomach was still being extremely temperamental. Not as thick as she was used to with humans. She worried that it would tear if Amhi wasn't careful. What if Appa was too rough with her? These and other thoughts raced through Katara's mind as she worked arduously on the little bison that tugged at her heart. She didn't even notice a young Air Acolyte walk up to her. The young woman stood there for about a minute before clearing her throat. Katara looked up finally and smiled.

"Oh, hello Meng Lu. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Well, you're certainly hard to miss." She sneered at her.

Katara hesitated over Amhi for a moment, feeling a sudden tension between herself and the young woman.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?"

"Oh no. It's nothing like that."

"Oh good. So what's on your mind?" She said and went back to work on her healing.

"You need to leave."

At these words the water dropped from her control and ran over Amhi's stomach. She looked back up to the woman with shock written on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, maybe I wasn't clear enough. Leave Avatar Aang alone."

Katara stood up and faced the woman, looking into her brown eyes.

"Aang is my… What right do you have to say who he can be with?"

"Oh we are all aware of how _attached_ you have become to him. It's wrong and you know it."

"How is our relationship wrong?"

"You speak as if we don't notice you two together. The way he moves around you, as if you are the center of his universe. We see him leave, half dressed in the middle of the night to go off into your arms, returning the next morning in the same clothing he left. And now you have your own personal sky bison while not living as an Air Nomad or an Air Acolyte and you can't guarantee him that you will bear him airbending children. The cloud of lust around you is almost tangible to everyone who has to see you two together, and it's absolutely the most immoral thing I've ever seen. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"How dare you!" Aang's voice rang through the courtyard and the two women looked behind Katara to where Aang was standing with a tea pot in hand. Everyone who had been listening to their encounter froze and couldn't look away, as such disasters are often watched. Aang walked up to the two woman and looked from Katara to Meng Lu, the rage clear on his face.

"Avatar Aang! Please, I meant no disrespect."

"Don't try to play that card. You meant the _highest_ disrespect possible. Is this how you really are? Are your true colors coming through?"

"Avatar Aang, please try to understand. What you two are doing is very immoral and she has the chance on giving you waterbending children-"

"Of which I would love as much as I love her. Nothing of that sort is even happening between us, not that it is any of your business."

Meng Lu's face went bright red and she went into a deep bow.

"Please accept my deepest apologies Avatar Aang!"

"Is this why you came to this island? Do you consider yourself a more suited partner, above her, because you lack any bending abilities?"

"Yes. NO! Please, Avatar Aang! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like this."

"Yes you did, I know you are lying!" His voice bounced off the temple and the surrounding buildings, silencing the birds. there was a tense silence that followed his statement and tears started to stream down Meng Lu's face.

"Leave." He said softly. She didn't move. She was paralyzed with fear.

"I want you off of this island, away from the sacred air temple." He said a little louder." And that goes for anyone who is here under the illusion that being here will somehow automatically categorize you as a potential suitor for me."

She hesitated but backed away slowly, walking out of the courtyard and down to the dock. Surprisingly, about five other women followed her, apparently thinking themselves better mates than Katara. Aang was surprised at how many women left and he sighed, handing the steaming kettle to Katara and walking away from the scene. She was torn between giving the medicine to Amhi and continue her healing session, and going to comfort Aang. She signed and knelt back down, bending the medicine out of the kettle and into a ball.

"Open up Amhi." She said softly and the little one opened her mouth. She bent the medicine into her mouth and she drank it, licking her mouth clean. Katara smiled softly and picked the water up from the ground, going back to her healing session. It took a while, but when Katara was satisfied she let Amhi go, flying off and meeting Appa over the dock. Katara took the kettle and stood, walking to the main dining hall and going inside. there were a few Acolytes around, all of whom gave her a smile. She rested the kettle in the sink and asked an elderly woman a question.

"Excuse me, did you see where Aang went?"

"Lady Katara, he went off to his own house. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk…"

"It's okay, I'll see what I can do."

With that they bowed to each other and she headed off to his little house at the back on the island. When she came up to his door she hesitated. She had never seen the inside of his home before, and felt odd just walking in. But it was Aang, and he needed her right now. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"Aang?" She called into the house. Her voice echoed off the nearly barren walls. She let herself inside and closed the door behind her, feeling a strange kind of sadness as she saw the walls empty, nearly devoid of any decoration at all. This wasn't a home… it was a place to sleep.

"Aang, where are you?" She called out again, taking off her boots and stepping up out of the foyer and going down the main hallway. She walked passed an open door and did a double take, seeing a figure sitting on a bed with his back to the door, his outer robes balled up and thrown on the floor. She walked into his room and it was just as empty as the rest of his house, just a bed, an armoire, and a night stand. She saw on the wall, where the head of his bead was, a mural. It had the Air nation symbol surrounded by people in autumn colored robes, gliding through the sky and bison flying alongside them. It was the most beautiful painting she had ever seen and it took up the whole wall. She was speechless for a moment before coming over to him, standing in front of him. She looked at his face and he refused to look her in the eyes, looking down at the floor. She took her hands and gently framed his face, angling his upward toward her. He hesitantly slid his eyes up her body and finally up to her face. She was taken aback at the empty grey she saw, how lonely he seemed.

"Aang…" She whispered and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her close, burying his face into her clothes for fear of letting the floodgates behind his eyes loose. She hugged his head into her body, holding him like she know he needed. After a few moments she felt his shoulders starting to shudder silently as she felt hot tears soak through her clothes. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, saying nothing. For a while she just let him get it out, not making a sound. After quite a while he pulled away from her body with a sniff, wiping his remaining tears with his arm. he didn't look back up at her, just held her there, staring at her stomach where his tears stained her clothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?' She whispered softly.

He hesitated and gripped her clothing.

"I feel betrayed… I thought these people wanted to learn the ways of my people… I thought I wasn't going to be alone anymore…"

"Aang, not everyone left. And you are not alone. Look at me."

He slid his swollen eyes up to meet her sapphire gaze and his heart skipped a beat. Her stare was so intense and deep, he swore he could drown in her eyes.

"You are not alone. You still have an island full of people committed to become the new Air nation. And… I will never leave you."

He stood quickly and kissed her deeply, a couple more tears streaming down his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he back her up against the wall, letting his emotions get the better of him. He held her face in his hands and kissed her senselessly, staying connected longer than they ever had. Her knees felt weak and she parted her lips to let out a soft sigh, only to feel his tongue slipping between her soft lips a moment later. It completely took her by surprise but she accepted him, sliding her tongue against him. The feel and taste of her tongue made him open his eyes and pull back, snapping him back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't mean to-" He stuttered out, completely embarrassed of how he had advanced on her.

"It's okay." She said breathlessly, a blush coloring her skin just a shade darker.

"No it's not. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Katara silenced him with another kiss, this time she was advancing upon him. With her eyes closed she molded her lips to his, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip ever so slowly. It made butterflies fly through his stomach and he closed his eyes, parting his lips. Their tongues met again just briefly and she pulled away, giving him a quick kiss before opening her eyes. When he felt like he could breathe he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes staying closed but still holding her face in his hands.

"Katara… I love you so much. And even though I miss my people, you make me feel whole in a way I never thought I could… You are everything to me. I don't care that you eat meat. I don't care that you're a waterbender. It doesn't matter to me. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too, Aang. I won't let what she said bother me. Because you are everything to me too…" She said and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hands on her face. He just smiled and pressed his lips against hers once more. He was so happy. He loved her more than he thought was possible to love someone. And hearing that he meant that much to her just strengthened how he felt. It was a mutual love shared just between them. Something that they could carry together and let grow together, forever. He broke apart from her lips and held her to him, just holding her body close. She wrapped her arms from around his neck to around his torso as he rested his head on hers, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair.

"For what?" She asked into the crook on his neck.

"Coming to see if I was alright. I wasn't, but I am now. So thank you."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile and nudged her head against his neck, enjoying their long embrace. He took in a deep breath and gave her shoulders little squeeze.

"Do you want to have dinner here?"

"With you and the other Acolytes?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sounds great. Come on." She said and laced her hand in his as he lead them out of his house to the dining hall.


	9. The Talk

**A/N: Let me just start by saying how much I love each and every one of you who follow this story. I'm battling myself right now because we just finished the first and biggest arc of the story and I'm not sure which arc to throw next at you people, be it the final arc or a third arc besides the final and the first. So for now, I am going in one direction to keep things moving along because there are little things that need to be addressed. I'm keeping it teen rated, but things get just a little steamy because let's face it, they are young adults. Sorry for the long intro, hope it made sense.**

Once they were out of Aang's home, he lead the way to the dining hall. They could smell the delicious food before they even walked through the doors. When they did slide the door open, every Acolyte on the island was present and seated at their own little tables. Over by the open kitchen the food was ready, but no one was eating. Katara looked up at the clock and it was a quarter after six. She assumes that their time to eat was six, so why had they not eaten or even begun, she questioned.

"I'm sorry I took so long everyone. Thank you for waiting." Aang said loud enough for everyone to hear, but not shouting. Everyone was then quiet and bowed their heads, Aang letting go of Katara's hands and putting them together in front of him, bowing his own head. Katara took the hint and bowed her head, folding her hands in front of her.

"We want to thank the spirits for the bountiful meal we are about to have. We are so very thankful that we have come together today safely to enjoy each other's company and to learn from one another. We ask that you please continue to bless our efforts as we reestablish a culture almost lost and forgotten. May the spirits be with all of us here as we endeavor to do what is right and what is best for this world." Aang finished and lowered his hands. There was an air of silence that was soon broken by people standing up and lining up by the kitchen to get their meal. Katara felt so out of place. She tugged on his arm.

"Does this happen at every meal?" She asked softly as he turned to her.

"Yes. We all need to be very spiritual in order for there to be airbenders again." He said with a soft smile. He looked at her and looked around. She stuck out. Everyone was wearing yellow and orange and she was in blue. Her hair was down while all the woman had their hair in buns or braids. Everyone in the room was as pale as he was, and she was in deep contrast with her beautiful olive skin tone. He felt that she didn't quite feel at home.

"I guess I have a lot to learn." She said softly as he led her into the line forming by the kitchen.

"Don't worry. You don't have to learn if you don't want to." He said with a smile took her hand.

They followed the line near the back and grabbed bowls when it was their turn, grabbing rice and topping it with a variety of steamed vegetables and meat free sauces ranging from spicy to sweet. When they had gotten their food Aang led them to their table which was essentially a place in the floor dug out and table filling the hole so you could sit on the edge of the hole. They sat and the Acolytes didn't join them at their little table, leaving them alone. When Katara looked around no one was staring, but when she did catch someone's eyes they merely smiled to her and went about their business. This put her at ease, knowing that the other Acolytes did not mind her company. With a soft sigh she was able to relax and eat her dinner. They ate in silence, Katara actually enjoying the air nomad food more than she had expected. Eventually the dining hall began to clear out and the area around them was empty. She felt she could speak freely.

"Something on your mind?" He asked and he put down his chopsticks, taking a swig of tea.

"You know me well." She said with a soft smile. He nodded and put down his cup.

"I do. Yet I still need to know you more… you know, you can say anything here. They know you are important to me."

"I know, but this is a private matter." She said softly.

"What is it?"

"It's about that kiss earlier." She said quietly. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"About that… I said I'm sorry. My emotions were running really high and I kind of lost control."

"I know, and you don't have to be sorry."

"I don't?"

"No. It's just raised a question in my mind." She said and looked around, seeing hardly any Acolytes around. Aang leaned forward, waiting for her question.

"How often do you find yourself… holding back?" She asked with a small blush on her face.

"Frequently." He said and looked down at the table, folding his hands together. "I'm sorry, does that bother you?"

"No, just know that you are not alone…" She said and looked down at her lap, watching her fists on her legs. Aang blushed deeper but had a smug grin on his face.

"I knew it." He said. She looked up and met his eyes, seeing his face was as red as hers.

"Knew what?" She asked a little like a child.

"Remember when I stayed the night a week ago? Because you asked me to?"

"I remember waking up and you were there. But yes, what is your point?"

"You said, well moaned really, my name."

"Oh no…" She said and looked down, holding her face in her hands.

"And not just once either." He said with a smug grin. "Care to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

She, with her face redder than the crimson sash around Aang's middle, got up with her bowl and chopsticks, walking over to the sink and putting the objects in their proper places. Aang got up and followed her example, putting the dishes in the sink but she walked away from him, exiting the dining hall and going behind the temple towards the mediation pavilion.

"Katara!" He said following her. She stopped as she came to the farthest edge of the pavilion., leaning on the edge and looking out over the bay. Aang came up behind her, the sun setting behind them.

"Hey, why'd you run away?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Because it's such a beautiful evening. I just wanted to be outside…" She said and turned to him, leaning against the railing.

"Okay… but you didn't answer my question."

"I really don't want to." She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why? I won't be mad."

"It's not about you being upset, it's about me being… embarrassed."

Aang came up to her and put his arms on either side of her on the railing, trapping her with a smile on his face.

"You think you're the only one who dreams?" He said with a blush on his face.

She looked up into his eyes and they were a darker shade of gray, like iron. She unfolded her arms and put them on his chest, leaning back as far as she could against the railing.

"No…" She said softly as he stared into her darkened eyes. His face was inches from hers, both of their faces deep red.

"I've had dreams… I'll tell you, if you tell me." He said softly, his overwhelming charm being extremely persuasive. Katara's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to have this conversation. She opened her eyes and was trapped in his gaze once again.

"I'd rather keep it to myself." She said meekly.

"It can't be that bad." He said with a pleading smile.

"It's really graphic and personal." She said and looked down.

"You can spare me the details."

She shook her head again.

"Would you rather I go first?" He asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'd rather we not have this conversation at all."

"Why? Where do you think our relationship is headed?"

"I know what you're saying, but having dreams about it and actually… are two completely separate things. What if we go too far and we ruin what we have?"

"Katara. Nothing in this world could ever make me stop loving you."

She smiled and moved her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"And nothing could make me stop loving you." She said softly and stared up into his eyes, wanting to look away but she couldn't.

"I dream of us being together. Alone. In a bed-"

"Who's bed?"

"Does it matter?" She said, frustrated that he interrupted her.

"No, sorry."

She signed softly and continued.

"Sometimes you are just holding me. Sometimes we're talking." She stopped for a second, hesitating. She tried to look away from him but she just couldn't. She was sure he could feel her pulse racing."Sometimes we don't have clothes on…"

"I have those dreams too. And as much as I want them to come true, I just don't feel it's the right time." He said softly but with a smile.

"Me either, that's why I didn't want to have this discussion. I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you."

"You're not. And we needed to talk about this. It's part of our relationship."

"So, when do you think the right time will be?" She asked. He thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm sure we'll both know when it's time. As long as we both agree, just like we both agree that now is not the right time."

"But, there's plenty of other things we can do while we wait." The words slipped out before she could really think about what she was saying. She bit her bottom lip and he just gave a chuckle.

"I suppose there is. Just don't feel you have to go out of your comfort zone to please me. I'm fine with just kissing." He said and leaned down to let his lips gently brush against hers.

"Yes but there is all kinds of kissing…" She whispered against his lips.

"Are you speaking from experience or intuition."

"Not from experience, I promise."

He smiled and pressed a quick peck on her lips.

"Good, then you can't tell me I'm a bad kisser."

"Aang, you are an amazing kisser."

"Let's test that theory." He said in a husky tone and closed his eyes, pressing her lips to his. She happily accepted his lips crashing down on hers, the warmth from his lips making her insides melt. She closed her eyed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in. He took his hands off the rails and wound them around her waist, holding her close to him. She was the first to advance, slipping her tongue passed her lips and along his bottom lip. He shivered at the sensation but parted his lips to accept her, feeling like he was floating when their tongues met. They twisted around each other slowly, neither fighting for dominance, just enjoying the taste and feel fully unlike last time. Eventually Katara had to come up for air and broke contact, breathing shallow breaths, her pupils dilated. She wanted to dive back in for more but held herself back, taking things slowly. She smiled and so did he.

"Yes, you are the best kisser around. Positively." She said and touched her nose to his.

"It's a two person job. You have no idea how badly my dreams are going to torture me tonight after this…" He said and bit his lip.

"Mine too." She said and gave him a soft peck on the lips. She looked around and the sun had set. "Do you think you could take me home with Appa? He's much faster."

"Sure, come on." he said and laced his fingers with hers, his other hand digging into his robed for the whistle. they met the giant bison in the plaza, swiftly climbing aboard only to find that Amhi was right at Appa's side, ready to take flight.

"Those two have become completely inseparable." Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. They have each other. They need each other." He said looking to her and knowing where his thoughts were going. She smiled and looped her arms around his as they took flight, soaring across the bay and ending up at her door in no time. She unlocked the door and emptied her mail box, finding an ivory envelope addressed to her.

"What's that?

"I don't know, come in and see." She said and walked into her house, turning the living room light on. She opened the envelop and read the card.

"Ohh!" She said and held it to her chest.

"What? What is it?"

"It's a wedding invitation!" She said handing it to him.

"From who?"

"Sokka and Suki! The date is a month from now. Oh wow! She must be so busy! I wonder how they are going to do it!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up from the ivory card.

"Well, they live here, in the United Republic so I don't think it will be a traditional watertribe event. Nor an earth kingdom event. Maybe it will be a mix of both? I don't know, it's so exciting!"

Aang smiled.

"So you like weddings, huh?"

"I just love love to be honest. Anything to promote love after the horrible cruel world we have had to endure makes me happy."

Aang nodded and looked at the invitation.

"Sounds nice. I hope you have fun."

"Oh don't be silly, you're coming too."

"I am?"

"Yes, look at the bottom. You'll be my plus one. Unless… you don't want to go…"

"No no! I do, it's just… Sokka and I are not on the best terms right now."

"Don't worry. They knew who my plus one would be. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do." She said and took the invitation from him, setting it on the little table. She turned and gave him a kiss, just a brush along the lips.

"I love you."

"I will always love you." He said breathlessly, kissing her deeper. She let the kiss get the better of her, her pulse rushing and her knees weak. He broke contact before their tongues could touch again, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night."

"Good night, Aang." She said as he slipped out of her door. She smiled to herself and locked the door, turning off the light and walking back to her bedroom. She decided it was too late to take a bath so she just changed into her night gown, slipping under the covers and dreaming of her and Aang together.


End file.
